No estás sola
by Chrysallis hime
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina Reedición. Tres años después de la partida de Sasuke, Konoha da inicio a la misión de su rescate. En contra de lo previsible, será Sasuke y no sus antiguos compañeros quien se lleve más de una sorpresa. Él no sería el único en cambiar
1. Intro

**Hola a todos, antiguos lectores de N.E.S. y nuevos interesados (.¡bienvenidos!). Esto que estáis presenciando es la resurrección de mi primer fic. Fanfiction lo borró porque me pasé las normas por el forro (escribí los diálogos en estilo Chat). Yo ya tenía pensamiento de reeditar, tanto era así que la mitad de este documento ya estaba revisado cuando el original terminó en la papelera de reciclaje de los administradores.**

**En fin, espero que os guste esta reedición, esta reexperimentación de N.E.S. Tiene un solo capítulo de vida y N.E.S. tiene otro color para mí. Me reconozco con dificultad en este primer capítulo. He cambiado mucho y la reedición me hace pasar un calvario. Es un problema, o un reto muy grande, lo que pretendo conseguir desde lo que tengo, mis inicios en fanfiction, mi primera obra larga.**

**Para los que os aventuráis por primera vez****, para situaros: s****e podría decir que este fic "empieza" con el capi 139 del anime. Desarrollé (que no continué directamente) la historia a partir de un capítulo de relleno, uno en el que Naruto, Jiraiya, Sakura y Sasame viajan hasta la guarida de Orochimaru para rescatar a Sasuke. Por eso, si lees esto por primera vez, ten en cuenta que yo escribí esto a la par que en el manga la segunda temporada apenas comenzaba. Hay muchas cosas que no había explicado Kishimoto y que yo no pude introducir. No me ciño a la historia de Naruto tal cual se está desarrollando.**

**El fic consta de veinticinco capítulos y presentará algunos cambios importantes. Además del cambio en la narración y los diálogos, añadiré diálogos y descripciones nuevos, respetando la personalidad del antiguo N.E.S. en la medida de lo posible. Por muy imperfecto que fuera N.E.S., no cambiaría el curso de la historia por ningún motivo.**

**He preferido omitir las canciones. Sugerí canciones en algunos capítulos, en este caso los pondré en el encabezamiento, para quien le interese. (Las canciones de este capítulo eran **_**The unnamed feeling **_**de**_** Metallica, **_**y **_**Aerials, **_**de**_** S.O.A.D.).**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. Ni él ni los demás personajes. Ninguno de los grupos ni las canciones son míos. Esta locura que leéis, sí :)**

**Espero no tener más problemas con esto: No, no doy permiso para publicar el fic. Si tienes alguna duda respecto a esto o ves este fic en otra página, ponte en contacto conmigo.

* * *

**

**Intro**

Seis sombras se confundían en la penumbra lozana de los árboles: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji y Tenten atravesaban el bosque a gran velocidad impulsándose sobre las ramas robustas. Habían partido el día anterior de un campamento compartido con los shinobis de otras aldeas ocultas aledañas a Konoha. Los últimos acontecimientos vividos en las inmediaciones de la villa de la Hoja habían requerido que la Hokage hiciera uso de las alianzas pactadas con las villas secundarias para hacer frente a los nuevos atentados de la Akatsuki.

La Godaime habría tachado de suicida el mandar a cinco chūnins y al portador del Kyūbi en misión de hacer entrada en el nido de la organización, pero los jōnins encargados en el campamento no tenían otra alternativa; se habían visto saturados de trabajo con las llegadas ininterrumpidas de los shinobis de las villas recién incorporadas, la consideración de nuevas misiones y el servicio de peritaje a un señor feudal cuyo castillo había sido destruido en el transcurso de la última tentativa de la Akatsuki para secuestrar a Naruto.

Si todo salía como esperaban, tal y como habían estado estimando por las noticias, los chūnins entrarían en contacto con la pareja de akatsukis que había perpetrado el atentado, usando a Naruto como atractivo, y les plantarían cara. Más tarde se les uniría otro grupo para reforzar la avanzada, por supuesto, pero por lo pronto seis chūnins debían ser suficientes.

Todo había empezado como una misión de despliegue para encontrar y secuestrar a Sasuke entre varios grupos y había terminado en una furiosa misión para enfrentar a la organización.

Así pues, con los planes desbaratados y a las órdenes precipitadas de los jōnins, Shikamaru había tomado el mando del grupo con el beneplácito de sus compañeros. Se había trazado el camino a tomar considerando los accidentes geográficos y los posibles asentamientos ninja hostiles sobre la marcha, mientras Neji barría la zona con sus ojos argentinos.

- Ya queda muy poco. Estoy empezando a ver irregularidades en el subsuelo. No presiento ni veo nada fuera del nido, todo está en orden. Si se encuentra donde indicaron, no tardaremos en llegar a la entrada.

- Es demasiado sospechoso que tengamos el campo abierto hasta la entrada si han pasado por aquí recientemente –dijo su compañera de equipo-. Tendremos que andarnos con ojo con las trampas que nos hayan dejado por el camino. Akatsuki debe prever que la Hoja no va a dejar que el atentado de ayer sea la última palabra.

Naruto entornó los ojos. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad más alta que su cuerpo, estaba especialmente excitado. Cuando todo parecía ultimarse para lanzarse a la búsqueda de Sasuke, Akatsuki tenía que aparecer para retrasarlo y poner todos sus acercamientos en peligro. Todo por ser el objetivo de la organización. Tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado en esa ocasión si pretendía aprovechar la misión que les había encomendado Tsunade para llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a la villa. Con seguridad la Hokage le prohibiría volver a salir a buscar a su antiguo compañero si volvía a pisar Konoha con una mala noticia sobre un desafío del que no habría recibido autorización si no fuera por las circunstancias.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente cuando el camino se lo permitía, preocupada por lo que adivinaba que debería estar pensando. Naruto advirtió la intensidad de su mirada, de modo que se la devolvió con una sonrisa. Era conocedor de la aprensión de la Haruno a participar en la misión de rescate de Sasuke... donde fuera a encontrar a Orochimaru mirándola anhelante...

- Todo irá bien, Sakura-chan. Lo he pensado todo. No se me escapa nada, te lo aseguro -le susurró.

Sakura le sonrió brevemente asintiendo, confiando en que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que fuera así también para él. Casi al mismo tiempo, Neji puso una mueca que obligó a Shikamaru a parar en seco a su vez. Los demás retrocedieron el par de ramas que habían adelantado por despiste y atendieron al Hyūga. Éste miraba hacia el suelo, escrutando entre las frondosas ramas del árbol en el que descansaba, adivinando un pequeño claro.

- Está aquí debajo. Más adelante se extiende una gran superficie, todo bajo tierra. La puerta que da al subterráneo está bajo nuestros pies, porque no encuentro otro desnivel. No hay margen de error. Casi siento el chakra oscuro de la organización emanar del suelo en efluvios.

Naruto no se detuvo a observar el claro, sino que de inmediato se preparó para barrer las trampas conforme al plan de Shikamaru. Exclamó su jutsu de replicación de sombras formulando el sello y al instante aparecieron las copias en derredor del grupo, agazapados sobre las ramas de los árboles cercanos, mirando a su invocador.

- .¡Ya sabéis lo que hacer allí abajo! .¡Buscad todas las trampas!

Los bunshins obedecieron y bajaron en tropel, dando cuenta de los sellos y mecanismos escondidos. Los chūnins se acuclillaron y atendieron a los cepos explosivos. Neji cabeceó hacia delante y señaló un punto entre dos grandes árboles.

Cuando todas las sombras de Naruto se deshicieron en humo y el invocador aseguró que lo habían inspeccionado todo, Shino se incorporó, se inclinó sobre la rama y se dejó caer al claro. La tierra experimentó una instantánea y ligera convulsión bajo sus pies, confirmándole que allí debajo debía descansar una gran estructura que sostuviera la superficie firmemente. Se agachó e hizo un barrido inicial del chakra animal de la zona.

Los demás bajaron con cuidado, inspeccionando el lugar. El Aburame se concentró en escuchar al bosque e ignorar la contaminación del movimiento de los demás. Puso una mano sobre la tierra, percibiendo la esencia y el rastro de los insectos, y la hundió ligeramente en ella para seguir la senda hasta la entrada cuya localización había indicado Neji.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al centro, arrastrando los dedos en su recorrido. Al detenerse sobre la entrada advirtió la actividad de las larvas dibujando una entrada cuadrada bajo la tierra y una barrera gruesa e impenetrable donde el vacío se encontraba con su chakra animal. Dos enormes árboles que se inclinaban a lados opuestos daban sombra a todo el claro cercando la entrada.

- La puerta está sellada. No estoy seguro de la dificultad que tendremos para abrirla –dijo Shino remangándose. Hizo un sello y hasta él se congregó un gran número de insectos zumbando gravemente. El Aburame movió lentamente las manos para enfocarlas a la entrada y los insectos se posicionaron frente a él, obedeciéndole. Empezaron a escarbar encabezados por las larvas dibujando un cuadrado perfecto considerable, en busca de piedra.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando el zumbido se había apagado por completo, los insectos alados surgieron a la superficie. Shino entornó los ojos tras sus gafas. Sakura se adelantó un par de pasos.

- .¿Crees que con la dureza de la tierra y las características de la entrada podremos abrir la entrada con sellos explosivos?

- Parece demasiado sencillo –dijo Shikamaru-. Aunque el bloque que divide el nido del exterior sea grueso y amortigüe el ruido de la explosión puede haber algún jutsu practicado en la entrada. ¿De qué profundidad estamos hablando?

- Aproximadamente dos metros.

El líder preguntó inmediatamente:

- .¿Qué se te ocurre hacer sin explosivos, Tenten?

- Si endurecemos la tierra lo suficiente, podríamos levantar el bloque de tierra que Shino ha conseguido perfilar con la forma de la entrada. Si hay algún sello debajo estallará antes de que consigamos alzarlo a nuestro nivel.

- Por eso no debemos preocuparnos. No detecto sellos–aclaró Neji.

Tenten registró su bolsa en busca de kunais, y conforme iba sacándolos fue clavándolos en el bloque con distinta fuerza de tiro, para comprobar la consistencia de la tierra. Shino se adelantó cuando Tenten terminó de lanzar sus armas.

- Espera –volvió a formular sellos y puso las manos sobre el bloque. Algo bajo la tierra crujió. Algunos de los insectos aparecieron de nuevo por las fisuras-. La estructura se ha endurecido, quizá podamos abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

- .¡Je! ¡Iros preparando, que la solución a todos los problemas está aquí! –vociferó alegremente Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, encantado de poder colaborar.

- Cómo no... Ya se te echaba de menos... –dijo Shikamaru rodando los ojos y metiendo la mano en su riñonera.

Naruto se remangó, volvió a utilizar el Kage Bunshin, y tiró de los kunais con insistencia junto con sus copias, hasta que éstas empezaron a llamarse holgazanas las unas a las otras. El original siguió tirando de las argollas de los kunais, en medio del griterío que empezaba a levantarse.

- .¡Anda, Naruto! .¡Déjalo ya! .¿No ves que el bloque es demasiado grande y tus copias son demasiado estúpidas? –dijo Tenten adelantándose-. Ve dejando eso, Shikamaru ya ha pensado algo más inteligente.

Naruto deshizo el jutsu de morros y se separó del bloque. Shikamaru sacó una bobina de su bolsa mirando las ramas de los dos árboles nudosos que flanqueaban la entrada. Se las apañó para improvisar una polea de varios hilos con la que se podría levantar el bloque. Anudó los hilos a las argollas, las aseguró, y comprobó la firmeza de la rama que había utilizado.

- No perdamos más tiempo con algo tan sencillo; hay demasiado que hacer –los demás asintieron y ayudaron a Shikamaru a tirar de los hilos. El bloque se elevó dificultosamente, haciendo crepitar la rama allí donde los hilos se deslizaban. Cuando el bloque estuvo a dos metros de la rama, Shino avisó a sus compañeros y extendió completamente la palma de su mano. Los insectos que permanecían en el bloque lo abandonaron de repente, provocando una lluvia de polvo y piedras.

El equipo se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y el cabello y atendió al silencio, preocupado de haber originado demasiado ruido. Shikamaru encabezó la marcha hacia la entrada.

Unas tablas viejas y astilladas atracaban la entrada. Apartándolas con cuidado y asegurándose de que Neji no viera nada alrededor de la entrada subterránea, se asomaron y buscaron luz en el agujero húmedo y mohoso.

El líder utilizó el jutsu Kage Mane, inundando la sombra que se extendía bajo sus pies para comprobar si había dispositivos extraños. Frunció el ceño gravemente, al reparar en que no había nada raro. Volvió a dirigirse al equipo mientras se agachaba y saltaba a la plataforma que precedía a una escalera.

- No puedo reconocer completamente las dimensiones del nido, pero aquí debajo hay dos pasillos. Todo está limpio.

Empezaron a bajar por el pasadizo estrecho y de resbaladizas piedras redondeadas hasta encontrarse, efectivamente, con los dos poderosos pasillos que vertebraban la guarida. Los corredores estaban iluminados con antorchas dispuestas a ras del suelo. Las raíces de los dos árboles asomaban en la pared del pasillo a pie de la escalera. Sin embargo, las paredes y el suelo eran tan lisos que los ninjas podían ver reflejada a la pobre luz que entraba por el agujero la suave nube de polvo que se suspendía sobre la escalera.

- Nos tendremos que dividir –dijo Shikamaru en voz baja-. Neji, Shino y Sakura, inspeccionareis el ala oeste. Naruto, Tenten, yo iré con vosotros hacia el ala este. El primero en encontrar algo significativo deberá comunicarse con el otro grupo de la siguiente forma: si sois vosotros, –explicó dirigiéndose al grupo contrario- Shino nos avisará y enseñará el camino con sus insectos. Si somos nosotros, proyectaré sombra de la misma manera formando un camino hasta encontraros. Otras posibles alternativas son tu Kage Bunshin, Naruto, o tu Byakugan, Neji, pero sólo en caso de urgencia, no nos conviene exhibir chakra. No nos pondremos en contacto en ninguna otra circunstancia, y evitaremos los enfrentamientos en la medida de lo posible hasta que el grupo de seis vuelva a reunirse. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron conformes.

- Bien, esperemos que hoy se nos acabe la misión. Vamos.

Desaparecieron por los pasillos, entroncando la estructura de aquel laberinto de piedra. Avanzaron rápida y silenciosamente preparados para todo.

A su vez, un chico de cabello plateado avanzaba también apresurado junto a su compañero en el bosque. Ambos se sobresaltaron a la vez de manera imperceptible, continuando su camino sobre las ramas. Sentían el halo de chakra flotar y dispersarse hacia ellos como una nube de vaho al escapar de una puerta recién abierta. Alguien había usado chakra y se había quedado impregnado en el aire.

Aquello no encajaba muy bien con sus previsiones. Habían tenido como última noticia que la Akatsuki llevaba dos días bajo tierra y la última visita había penetrado en el nido en la madrugada pasada. De cualquier manera, el chakra suspendido tenía una consistencia demasiado inmadura para tratarse de alguno de los peligrosos renegados que componía la organización. Saltaron al suelo, conocedores de la localización de su destino, y examinaron el agujero recién abierto.

- Aquí está.

- Hmp.

_"Hoy, Itachi."  
_

* * *

Después de echar un vistazo por las rendijas de las puertas que iban encontrando a su paso por el tercer pasillo, Naruto se apoyó contra la pared, tan rebosante de energía como de frustración. Se dejó caer refunfuñando cuando vio a Tenten y a Shikamaru adelantársele para seguir mirando en el interior de las habitaciones con espejos trucados.

- Hora y media dando vueltas y nada. Esto es desesperante. Todos los pasillos son iguales. ¿No estaremos andando en círculos?

- No. Hay un distintivo en cada pasillo, no estamos dando vueltas –dijo quedamente Shikamaru a la vez que se agachaba. Miró el reflejo en el espejo que sostenía Tenten con firmeza, y luego cabeceó hacia otra habitación-. Nos harías un gran favor si bajas la voz. No servirá de nada que estemos neutralizando nuestro chakra si hablas tan alto.

- .¡No entiendo tanta precaución! .¡Deberíamos entrar en tropel y enfrentarnos a ellos desde el principio, plantando cara! No tendríamos por qué hacer caso al pie de la letra a las instrucciones que nos han dado si está claro que no saldremos de aquí sin que nos descubran y con un grupo a la zaga. ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos cuando ellos han ofendido a Konoha como lo han hecho?

- Nos escondemos porque para dar con Sasuke necesitamos información. Si no aprovechamos la oportunidad que nos ofrece esta misión y nos vamos con las manos vacías, seguiremos trabajando con lo que Tsunade quiera que sepamos. No podemos fallar ahora. Imagínate qué tipo de información puede tratar esta organización. Puede que descubramos detalles de los que Tsunade no tenga noticia.

- Puede que tardemos horas en encontrar a la Akatsuki, Naruto. Y el equipo que se nos una puede no estar tan conforme con nuestro plan.

- No tenemos otra elección que seguir ocultándonos.

- .¿A quién se supone que tenemos que encontrar en concreto? –preguntó Naruto.

- A nadie en particular, en realidad. Aunque los miembros que provocaron el atentado pueden haber sido elegidos por razones importantes, cualquier akatsuki podrá servir. Hay sólo un paso entre Sasuke y nosotros. Y se llama Akatsuki. Cuando nos dé lo que queremos, por poco que sea, habremos dado otro paso hacia él.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke seguía recorriendo a toda prisa los pasillos maximizando su silencio. La goma de sus sandalias sonaba con mucha debilidad cuando apretaba el paso y su chakra apenas se advertía.

La guarida no le había dado ninguna sorpresa; todo estaba en calma. Aunque le impacientara no encontrar a nadie y se sintiera desubicado, aquellas circunstancias le ayudaban y obligaban a ajustarse a la situación: conocer las dimensiones del laberinto, pensar una buena estrategia para alejar a Itachi de sus compañeros y enfrentarse a él si se topaba con otro miembro, hacerse idea de quién podría haber entrado antes que él...

Si no había sido un miembro de la Akatsuki, las cosas podrían complicársele.

Había identificado el chakra de sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha en la entrada del laberinto pero eso no tenía que significar que el grupo hubiera entrado solo. La posibilidad del secuestro era viable, pero eso conllevaba que el rehén fuera la persona que Sasuke necesitaba más alejada del nido.

Las posibilidades eran demasiadas e implicaban un riesgo muy grande. Si Konoha estaba allí, habría que tomar medidas, porque las intervenciones compartidas nunca eran buenas.

Pero tenia muy claro su objetivo y ninguna visita imprevista iba a separarle de él, de eso no había duda. Él anhelaba un encuentro definitivo y distendido y lo iba a tener. Una pelea digna que concluyera la venganza al clan Uchiha. Sasuke tenía sed de sangre y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para luchar contra Itachi como debía. Sólo podía esperar equivocarse respecto a ese residuo de chakra tan particularmente familiar o no toparse con ellos antes de encontrar a Itachi. Era demasiado raro que su hermano...

- Vaya, vaya –Sasuke paró en seco, concentrándose en la voz que hacía eco en la distancia como si le hubiera hipnotizado-. Visita.

Cerca.

Muy cerca.

Sasuke notó el odio crecer en su interior emulando la explosión de una bomba; el chakra concentrado arremetió contra sus poros y rebotó para ondear rabioso hacia el centro de sus ser. Todo el odio que dispensaba diariamente a su hermano le pareció poco. Le bullían los nervios de excitación, le pesaba el bombeo del corazón en el pecho. Y a pesar de todo no movía una sola pestaña.

Había escuchado la voz que necesitaba oír. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza por aquello por lo que había reaprendido a latir.

Estaba tan cerca. Estaba acompañado por aquella inoportuna visita, pero demasiado cerca para pensar en estrategias.

* * *

La Haruno retiró lentamente la mano de la bolsa de shurikens que tenía abrochada en la cadera, consciente de que sería una estupidez demasiado grande darles motivos de entrar en pelea a la pareja de akatsukis. Al menos antes debería intentar entablar una conversación que tanteara un poco la situación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente al resistirse a coger un arma. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para someterse y mantener la cabeza gacha entre sus compañeros.

- Itachi... –susurró- Así que tú eres Itachi. Grata sorpresa es conocerte por fin.

Itachi siguió mirando al trío con descaro y tranquilidad.

- Ninjas de Konoha, .¿no?.¿Qué se les pasó por la cabeza a vuestros superiores para que os mandaran suicidaros de esta manera tan masoquista?

Shino permanecía quieto atento a cualquier señal del exterior. Sakura fijaba su atención en Itachi, ignorando a Kisame, quien estaba a la derecha del Uchiha. Neji se crujió los nudillos.

- Después del estropicio que habéis causado para haceros con el Kyūbi, decidimos devolveros la visita para no resultar descorteses.

- .¿A qué se supone que venís? .¿A derrotar a la organización?

- La subestimación no sienta bien en boca de nadie. Es un error muy frecuente en los que confían demasiado de su capacidad y luego se ven abocados al fracaso –contestó Neji.

- Esperemos que haya venido algún adulto con vosotros para que dé uso a esas palabras y haga esto un poco más interesante. Hacer de niñera nunca nos ha interesado. Si eso es todo lo que habéis venido a decir, parece una pérdida de tiempo siquiera hablar con vosotros. Aunque, Hyūga, debo concederte que encontrarme con tus ojos es la noticia del día.

Sakura seguía mirando a Itachi, evaluando las pocas probabilidades de salir de allí sin desobedecer las indicaciones de Shikamaru. Desde el momento en que lo vieron aparecer con su compañero invitándoles a entrar, las expectativas de la misión se habían empezado a tornar más difíciles. Precisamente Itachi, el único miembro de la organización que tenía cuentas que saldar con la Hoja, debía ser el primero con el que se toparan. Conseguir algún tipo de información sobre Sasuke o que les resultara un enfrentamiento verbal de cara a una pelea, vista la fama que precedía al heredero de los Uchiha, parecía un milagro.

Aunque el desenlace de los acontecimientos estuviera tomando caminos inesperados, .¿qué hubiera sido mejor que esa opción? .¿Qué podría haber pasado si ellos no se hubieran adelantado a buscarles y la Akatsuki se hubiera presentado sorpresivamente en la villa? La Hoja no había tenido buenos años. Una guerra breve pero de sangre reciente pasaba pesada factura.

- Vosotros buscáis el Kyūbi –respondió Neji armándose de valor-. Nosotros protegeremos ese monstruo, así tengamos que morir. Konoha no quiere un forcejeo eterno.

- Aun así es una misión un tanto estúpida –contestó Itachi.

- Eso lo comprobaremos –Neji dio un paso al frente y levantó ligeramente una mano para hacerles entender a sus compañeros que no participasen-. Te retractarás de tus palabras.

El orgullo llenó la serrada sonrisa de Kisame antes de tomar posición. Sacó su espada, Samehada, y la dejó reposando en el suelo después de hacer una floritura.

- Demuestra que puedes cumplir lo que dices.

Neji se encaró a él con decisión y elegancia. Murmuró el nombre de su dōjutsu, y se acercó a Kisame respetando su velocidad. El akatsuki blandió su espada hacia un lado y la levantó para impactarla sobre el cuello de Neji pero éste frenó el impacto con la muñeca y un par de dedos. Notó al instante del roce la naturaleza de la espada, la inmensa nube de chakra que se arremolinaba entre los jirones de la Samehada.

El Hyūga se acercó a Kisame sujetando la espada con los dedos y golpeó el brazo que la sostenía en un punto crítico. A Kisame se le demudó la expresión. Apartó la espada, no sin esfuerzo, y volvió a atacar a Neji por un costado, pero éste, con los movimientos sutiles que caracterizaban a la escuela de su clan, manejó la espada sin que le absorbiera el chakra.

Sabedor de que su oponente no tardaría en cambiar su método de ataque, dio una patada alta a la espada y atacó a Kisame con sus manos, picoteando repetidamente en los puntos decisivos. Al ver todo esto, Itachi entornó los ojos. Ese chico se movía con una desenvoltura y eficacia inusual. Kisame se había visto reducido a un saco de arena al que golpear. Podría enfrentarse a ese genio a duras penas con una sola espada.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru y Tenten también se habían topado con algunos miembros de la organización, aunque no corrían la misma suerte que sus compañeros. Habían encontrado el salón oficial de reuniones. Se habían parapetado silenciosamente tras la puerta doble y habían intentado dar nombre a las voces que podían escuchar ayudándose de los datos escritos que les habían dado antes de salir del campamento.

Cinco miembros se habían congregado en torno a la mesa que presidía el salón, y el mayor de todos, el que más despistados tenía a los chūnins, se encontraba en un puesto preferente. Sabían que su presencia era tan opaca como una cortina y que la organización sólo hablaría de lo que les interesaba que supiera Konoha. Tras unos minutos en los que no advirtieron amenaza, escucharon agazapados en la penumbra de la gran puerta de la estancia.

Mientras, Sasuke seguía buscando. Las voces habían cesado y ahora sólo escuchaba golpes secos. Era casi imposible distinguir el eco de los sonidos del pasillo de sus propias pisadas, pero no desistió hasta dar con su destino.

* * *

Kisame se hizo de nuevo con el control de la espada y la interpuso entre él y Neji, algo que le tomó por sorpresa. Neji había comenzado a formular un nuevo sello y por error había extendido las manos. El vendaje de la espada se le adhirió a ellas, absorbiendo su chakra.

Neji frunció el ceño y apartó bruscamente las manos. La espada se había magnetizado a sus tenketsus, provocando que una ardiente película de chakra vibrara hasta la superficie de la piel abrasándola. Al apartarla había notado la quemazón de haberse quitado su propia piel. Apretó estoico los puños, aunque les rabiara. Sabía que si daba señales de debilidad tan pronto, lo demás estaría dicho.

Itachi observaba en silencio la pelea. Repasó las caras de los tres adolescentes y reparó en que Sakura le había estado mirando de una manera bastante extraña. El Uchiha posó la mirada en ella con un parpadeo y ella no se inmutó.

Se escuchó un chasquido que sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Neji, malherido, había conseguido que la espada de Kisame impactara sobre éste, y un golpe crítico con el canto de la mano le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Neji apenas se mantenía en pie pero seguía preparado a que Kisame se incorporara. El akatsuki acarició la empuñadura de su espada evaluando en silencio la forma de contraatacar.

Sin embargo Itachi había dado un paso al frente, con más actitud de dar por finalizado el entretenimiento que de presentarse como un nuevo contrincante. A pesar de esto, Neji se puso a la cabeza de sus compañeros y volvieron a tomar una formación defensiva, conscientes de que Itachi era arena de otro costal. Él podría encararles a una nueva pelea con otras palabras, y aquello debía ser acogido con cuidado. El nuevo competidor lucharía en calidad de desertor para ellos, sin descontar que él había sido un objetivo clave para ellos desde que habían iniciado la misión para encontrar a Sasuke.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula lentamente, consciente de que la situación cobraría un cariz distinto segundos después. Le había percibido.

Los demás habían estado tan concentrados esperando a que Itachi se pronunciara, que ver aparecer a Sasuke en la habitación les supuso una gran sorpresa. Observaron a Sasuke adentrarse en la sala con el corazón en un puño. El hermano de Itachi se presentaba solemne, paciente. Determinante.

- No esperaba verte tan pronto, Sasuke.

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente con los dientes apretados a pesar de su sosiego. Palpó la empuñadura de su katana, sopesando los movimientos que quería ejecutar, anticipando en los músculos de la mano cómo sería atravesar con la espada la carne de su hermano. La tensión se endurecía a cada segundo. El silencio compartido y las miradas frías que se dirigían los hermanos hacían sentir a los demás una creciente incomodidad. Sasuke dijo quedamente:

- Dejadnos. Esto es nuestro.

Los shinobis de Konoha se apartaron. Itachi vaciló en encarar a su hermano como oponente, por lo que obvió todos los esfuerzos de Sasuke por convertir la reunión en un enfrentamiento cerrado andando perezosamente a su alrededor.

- Tengo entendido que te fuiste con ese bastardo vanidoso de Orochimaru. Tengo esperanzas en poder comprobar que has hecho algo provechoso estos últimos tres años, pero ahora no estoy interesado en enfrentarme contigo. Tus amigos han venido a tratar un asunto con la Akatsuki. O eso creen. Lo nuestro puede esperar. No es el momento.

- Lo nuestro no puede esperar. Hoy te mataré y obtendré mi satisfacción. Este es el día definitivo.

- Qué prisa te das en verte humillado de nuevo. ¿Estás realmente preparado para enfrentarte a mí?

Sasuke temblaba de odio. Tanto había sido así que su cuerpo era plena manifestación de sus emociones y el sello se activaba a voluntad, tintándole la piel con el poder de Orochimaru. Su respiración nasal se iba suavizando a pesar de la tensión.

- Voy a llevarte al infierno.

Itachi cabeceó.

- Pagarás –dijo Sasuke empezando a perder el control.

Se iba acercando a Itachi paso a paso, preparando sus manos en torno a sus armas.

* * *

Shikamaru, Naruto y Tenten habían escuchado atentos la reunión. Por lo visto la Akatsuki no pasaba por uno de sus mejores momentos, o eso se quería fingir, pero habían estado pactando alianzas de carácter preocupante. Sus intenciones de hacerse con el Kyūbi se hacían más persistentes y se decidía acaloradamente sobre un ataque a Konoha a gran escala. Los rumores de las secuelas de la guerra habían llegado hasta los oídos de la organización. Konoha era muy vulnerable.

.¿Tan próspero era el futuro para la Akatsuki? .¿Tanto como para permitirse que esa noticia llegara con anticipo al blanco de sus objetivos?

Shikamaru había cerrado los ojos pensando en todos los pasos que debería dar en cuanto volviera a la villa. Frunció el ceño.

- No podemos desperdiciar este momento –dijo en voz baja-. Cuando se disuelva esta reunión nos fijaremos en el camino que toma cada miembro fuera de aquí y continuaremos con la misión. Mientras cada uno tenga sus transmisores podremos controlar el destino de cada uno. Avisaré a los demás –se preparó para formular el sello, pero advirtió que un reguero de insectos se arremolinaba a sus pies formando la expresión: SASUKE VS. ITACHI.

- .¿Sasuke?. ¿Ahora? .¿Y aquí? –exclamó llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Esto dificultará las cosas –dijo Tenten agachándose aún más.

- Sí. Y como había dicho antes, no nos podemos dividir. Todos los planes que tiene la organización para Konoha y cómo salgamos de aquí tiene más urgencia que lo que podamos hacer con Sasuke.

- .¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto elevando la voz un par de octavas. Inmediatamente después bajó la voz- .¡Es Sasuke! .¡Todo esto está pasando por él!

- Eso no es así.

- .¡Estamos aquí por él!

- La misión de su búsqueda y el atentado han coincidido. Hemos quedado en que sonsacaríamos información sobre él de una manera muy secundaria. No te confundas: no estamos aquí por Sasuke.

- .¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí!. .¡Tenemos que salir enseguida y partirle la cara a ese idiota! .¡Todo lo que nos interesaba hacer en este sitio está hecho, ya sabemos que quieren volver a atentar y nosotros solos no podremos hacer nada sin refuerzos! –Shikamaru negó con la cabeza- .¡Di lo que quieras, me niego a dejarle escapar esta vez!

- Ya están con él Shino, Neji y Sakura.

- .¡No podemos quedarnos tan tranquilos y menos si Orochimaru está paseándose por aquí! .¡Sakura... !

- No te preocupes por ella -interrumpió-. Cuando acabemos con esto seguiremos la estela que ha dejado Shino. Es de vital importancia que hagamos bien este trabajo. Esto es la Akatsuki, no un grupo de genins recién salido de la academia. Ahora atentos, han terminado.

* * *

Itachi mantenía una lucha difícil con su hermano. Quería terminarla enseguida, porque no estaba interesado, pero Sasuke estaba muy entregado y no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente. El hermano mayor había jugado con sus ojos en dos ataques, pero Sasuke se recuperaba rápidamente de las ilusiones y seguía buscando la oportunidad de reducirle. Por muchos esfuerzos que dedicara Sasuke a la lucha, Itachi sólo se prestaba a ella por curiosidad. Kisame se levantaba lentamente.

- Kisame... El niño zorro –dijo esquivando con facilidad un golpe de Sasuke- debe estar aquí. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Al momento, la mano de Itachi se cerró en torno al brazo de Sasuke sin que éste hubiera visto el movimiento. Le enfureció haber sufrido ese desliz.

- Estúpido –susurró Itachi a un palmo de su oído.

Sasuke no había despegado los labios, pero la sangre hervía en su interior. Su respiración silbaba, su pecho se insuflaba fuertemente. El sello de Orochimaru reptó por su piel bañando toda su extensión. El segundo nivel de Sasuke emergió oscureciendo la estancia.

Neji, Shino y Sakura retrocedieron aún más.

La transformación de Sasuke se sucedió paulatinamente e Itachi pudo contemplarla interesado. Tal era la sed de venganza de Sasuke que no había esperado a ver las capacidades de su hermano y pasar al segundo nivel en consecuencia.

- Ignoro si lo sabías, Sasuke, pero Orochimaru formó parte de Akatsuki. Le he visto luchar y conozco muchas cosas de él. No creo que tengas nada que me impresione.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Sasuke y su hermano volvieron a sumergirse en la pelea. Ambos fuertes, pero con tácticas distintas; Sasuke entregando su furia para darle muerte a su hermano, e Itachi sopesando sus avances, defendiéndose como si fuera un juego. En alguna ocasión, con su nueva condición, Sasuke alcanzaba a golpear a su hermano. Itachi intentaba no ceder terreno, pero Sasuke estaba siendo tan fiero que tuvo que ceder un par de pasos. Unas zancadas apresuradas se escucharon aproximarse por el pasillo. Un miembro de la organización entró con la cara ensangrentada.

- .¡Itachi-sama! .¡Nos han atacado! –se quedó de piedra al ver que Itachi también estaba ocupado. Kisame terminó de incorporarse sobre su espada.

- .¿El niño zorro? –preguntó.

- Sí.

Itachi agarró súbitamente la muñeca con la que su hermano iba a atacarle. Miró rápidamente al emisario e intercambió una mirada con su compañero. Sasuke pareció quedar relegado a un segundo plano.

- No pierdas el tiempo –dijo asiendo la muñeca de su hermano como una serpiente que se rebelara contra su amenaza, clavando las uñas-. No saldrás vivo de esta habitación. Olvídate de Naruto.

- Tendremos nuestro encuentro, te lo aseguro. Pero no ahora.

Sasuke movió bruscamente la mano deshaciéndose del agarre y cogió a Itachi por el cuello de la capa.

- .¡No voy a esperar!

- Créeme, merecerá la pena –dio un paso hacia atrás que le tensó la solapa y desapareció un segundo después por la puerta, a la par que Kisame. A Sasuke se le encendieron los ojos de rabia. Aún mantenía el puño apretado frente a su mandíbula.

- .¡Cobarde de mierda!

Tres respiraciones sigilosas tras él le obligaron a bajar el puño. Cuando estuvo a punto de echar a correr hacia el pasillo, se escuchó un gran estruendo. Naruto entró corriendo con Tenten y Shikamaru a la zaga. La muchacha se acercó presta a Neji y le preguntó por su estado.

- Siempre tienes que estar detrás de estas interrupciones, Naruto. Me has tenido que incordiar otra vez.

- Déjame en paz.

Naruto lo miró seriamente, pero Sasuke sólo apretó los dientes mientras volvía a recobrar su apariencia normal. Naruto sentía la misma mezcla de rabia y soledad que le perturbó la última vez que trató con él, pero se obligó a ser paciente. Todos sus amigos miraban desafiantemente al desertor.

- .¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

- No está en la guarida –dijo quedamente, asomándose al pasillo para registrar cualquier movimiento que le indicara el paradero de su hermano. Al tiempo que oteaba en la oscuridad que engullía el pasillo, empezó a trazar un plan que considerase al grupo de Konoha. Si Itachi les iba a buscar, él debía mantenerse muy cerca de ellos.

- .¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –preguntó Tenten señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza.

Naruto miró a Shikamaru en busca de una respuesta favorecedora a sus intereses, pero el líder pidió paciencia negando con la cabeza.

- Lo primero es lo primero. Seguiremos buscando.

- .¿Habéis conseguido algo? –preguntó Sakura.

- Tenemos información interesante –contestó Tenten sonriendo, mientras se acercaba con sus compañeros a la salida- Más de lo que nos esperábamos, al menos.

Sasuke vio pasar al grupo junto a él. Cuando estaban a punto de salir por completo, Sakura se detuvo a su lado, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez. Él extrañó su inexpresividad y sus ojos vacíos. Estaba seguro de haber visto esos ojos en otro sitio, pero no en ella. Cuando abrió los labios y terminó de tomar posición para hablarle, la luz de las antorchas lamía su piel de forma misteriosa. La piel pálida y los ojos cansados se destacaban en el juego de sombras.

- Estás muy próximo a cumplir tu venganza. Y yo también. Quizá debería felicitarte. Ahora puedo entender muchas cosas –agachó la mirada un segundo-. Orochimaru ha traído mucho dolor a Konoha. A Konoha y... y a mí. Posiblemente, la próxima vez que te vea habrás culminado tu venganza y yo estaré mucho más cerca de cobrarme la mía –invadió, con una caricia tímida de sus ojos, los rasgos de Sasuke, intentando grabar una sensación, una última impresión-. Es raro pensar... que será tu cuerpo el que haga caer. Y que no tendré miramientos. Mataré a Orochimaru. Aunque esté en tu cuerpo. Y aunque sólo lastimarle me cueste la vida.

Sakura rompió el contacto bruscamente, con un parpadeo. Aparentemente, se reunía con su grupo con desenvoltura, pero Sasuke notaba la tensión recrudecerse a cada momento y sabía que ella también lo sentía. Un pequeño sentimiento de alarma que no supo etiquetar dio luz roja al tomar conciencia de que aquellas pocas palabras y el acercamiento de Sakura tenían un doble fondo, una profundidad que sólo podía encontrarse abriéndose camino con dolor. Echó un vistazo rápido al grupo que se alejaba. Naruto esperaba a su compañera con la mirada y no se extrañaba de su humor. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que...?

Naruto intentó reconfortar a Sakura dándole un apretón suave en un hombro, pero ella no parecía advertirlo. Delante de ellos, sus compañeros comentaban lo que habían oído en la reunión y estudiaban la manera de organizarse para buscar al grupo que debía llegar.

- Aún recuerdo la promesa que te hice, Sakura-chan.

- También deberías recordar que te dije que lo mejor era que la olvidaras. No te voy a tener en cuenta que la rompas. Es una promesa con fecha de caducidad. El tiempo se nos acaba y la misión de rescate no va a resultar.

- No empecemos otra vez con eso.

- Por más que te pese porque sea tu amigo, no vas a cambiar nada. Él es quien tiene que hacer una decisión y ya está en camino para que Orochimaru nos deje sin posibilidades de hacer nada tomando su cuerpo. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Naruto miró a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero una promesa es una promesa. Por muy difícil que parezca, algo se puede hacer. Siempre.

- Pero tú mismo lo has visto. Queda muy poco para que su venganza se vea satisfecha. Y yo... yo no le mentía respecto a una lucha con él. Me vengaré.

- Sin embargo, a ti no te dejaré sola.

Sakura sonrió un poco más animada.

- Lo sé.

* * *

Sasuke no terminaba de entender lo que acababa de decirle Sakura. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello de la venganza? Y eso de que iba a enfrentarse a Orochimaru, .¿tenía algún sentido? .¿Es que pensaba enfrentarse a él por haberle hecho marcharse de la aldea y dejarla afectada? Podría tener sentido que Sakura no hubiera cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo. Ella siempre había tenido en mente desvelos inoportunos y podía convertir ese hecho en algo por lo que dedicar la vida.

_"Ella se ofreció a escapar conmigo. Pensaba no necesitar más que mi compañía cuando yo tomaba a Orochimaru como maestro. ¿Es menos descabellado y estúpido crearse una venganza por eso?"_

Pero tal y como había presentido cuando la había tenido frente a él, había un velo en su voz que decía que el sentimiento de abandono no era suficiente. ¿Por qué había sido tan fría sin intentar ser desagradable? .¿Adónde se había ido esa sensibilidad que la caracterizaba? Parecía muy distinta de la niña que dejó atrás. Demasiado para ser sólo la víctima de un amor no correspondido.

Daba igual. El sino de Sakura no era de su incumbencia por muy chocante que hubiera resultado haberla escuchado hablar así. Él ya tenía suficiente con sus planes, con la liberación y la muerte que le esperaba a manos de Orochimaru.

Si Sakura se enfrentase a Orochimaru, su historia no se diferenciaría suya, porque moriría por la misma causa en las mismas manos. Sin embargo ella contaba con sus amigos y él estaba condenado a morir solo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y por ese mismo motivo debía despreocuparse de lo que no le importaba.

Sasuke prestó más atención al laberinto. Se escuchaban voces de todos lados en el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Dio media vuelta, considerando que había prestado tiempo suficiente al grupo de Konoha para que se adelantara. Comenzó a desandar el camino, decidido a no pensar más. Pero...

_"Quizá debería felicitarte."_

* * *

- .¿Ves algo?

- No veo la salida –contestó Neji perdiendo la mirada en el techo del pasillo-. Veo la superficie, pero no la salida. Estamos lejos.

- Los insectos se pierden –comentó Shino un momento después-. Sin duda estamos lejos y bien aislados del resto del bosque. Quizá me den noticias más tarde.

Shikamaru disminuyó el ritmo de la marcha y examinó una de las puertas cercanas.

- Tendremos que hacer noche aquí. ¿Conformes?

Contestaron aquiescentes y eligieron una zona del pasillo. Abrieron una puerta y se acomodaron en la pared frontal a la puerta.

- Será lo más conveniente.

- Salir de aquí será difícil. Necesitamos descansar.

Neji se dejó examinar por Sakura mientras los demás discutían los turnos de guardia. El Hyūga se adjudicó la primera tanda de la imaginaria. No tardó en dar noticias. En cuanto Sakura dejó de curar su último rasguño, Neji cabeceaba y fruncía el ceño.

- Sasuke no anda muy lejos. Está a unos cien u ochenta metros, unos tres pasillos de aquí. Su chakra es inconfundible.

- .¿Qué hace? .¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

- No, no deberíamos preocuparnos. No está herido ni acompañado. Pero tampoco deberíamos olvidar que no se mueve.

* * *

Sasuke se había apostado en un pasillo lejano. Estaba sentado en el suelo, atento a la actividad de las proximidades del corredor. El silencio le estaba dejando sordo. La Akatsuki estaba tomando sus medidas para no dar pistas de su localización. Quizá fuera esa la sensación que tenía porque su hermano no había dado la mínima señal de vida después de perderle de vista.

Se cuestionaba duramente si el enfrentamiento con Itachi habría sido exitoso si su hermano le hubiera tomado en serio y hubieran llegado hasta el final. Le había pillado desprevenido dos veces y le había dejado de lado en cuanto se había acordado de Naruto. Podría intentar esperar a que el Uzumaki saliera del nido para retomar la pelea., pero lo más probable era que la organización saliera tras él y él diera por inútil su búsqueda.

Por mucho que se empeñara, si Itachi no le prestaba atención no tendría nada que hacer.

El verdadero problema era que Naruto fuera una prioridad sobre él. Sasuke sabía que Itachi no subestimaba la venganza que le esperaba, pero no era suficiente porque capturar a ese portador era más importante.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Aquella semana había sido muy intensa. Apenas había dormido de la excitación. Desde que envainara sus armas manchadas de sangre ante un campo minado de los cuerpos magullados de sus oponentes y Orochimaru le dirigiera un halago especial por su hazaña, Sasuke supo que había llegado su momento y trabajaba con más ímpetu del que acostumbraba. Orochimaru le dio el visto bueno a sus habilidades con una mirada de complacencia y le había propuesto aquella visita al nido de la organización.

La noche anterior había dormido con una sensación de inquietud por llegar tarde ante la improvisada cita con su hermano. Se tensaba completamente y se le formaba una gran sonrisa maliciosa al soñar despierto con el cadáver de Itachi a sus pies.

La razón de vivir era aquel momento. Lo abrazaría salvando las circunstancias que fueran necesarias. Aunque una de ellas fuera tener que escuchar de nuevo de su mejor amigo todas las buenas razones por las que tenía que volver a casa.

Porque sabía que Naruto era como él y no se había rendido.

* * *

Las antorchas seguían centelleando sobre las argollas, ignorando el peso del anochecer sobre el cielo, fuera de la guarida. Neji sentía plenamente el paso del tiempo a través de sus ojos, así que calculaba un par de horas desde que se establecieran en aquel rincón. La guardia había sido muy llana pero inquietante. No había percibido chakra, exceptuando el de Sasuke, pero aquel sitio era especial y sospechaba que la edificación ayudaba a camuflar los movimientos a aquellos que no pertenecieran al lugar. Había estado reaccionando a cualquier sonido con miradas muy intensas.

Cuando abandonó el Byakugan, los ojos le respondieron con un calor intenso. Los cerró con fuerza al tiempo que los masajeaba ligeramente por el contorno.

- .¿Qué tal lo llevas, Neji? –escuchó a su izquierda. Notó el cuerpo de Tenten desplazarse contra la pared hasta rozarle.

- .¿Estabas despierta?

- Acabo de despertarme. ¿Te duelen los ojos?

- No. Pero me molesta la luz. Veo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

- Descansa un rato, que yo te relevo. Debes estar cansado. No has parado desde el ataque al castillo.

- Sólo estoy un poco incómodo.

- Porque estás reventado. Y no tienes pocas preocupaciones.

- Es sólo un "sólo".

Tenten observó el brillo de las lágrimas en las pestañas de Neji. Tenía los ojos demasiado irritados. Se le ocurrió prestarle su mochila para que la utilizara de almohada contra la pared. Se la enseñó tímidamente y Neji buscó la suya con la mirada un momento antes de aceptarla. La mochila de Tenten se acolchaba mejor con los pergaminos.

- Neji...

- .¿Qué?

- Sabía que serías un buen adversario para Kisame.

- Yo también. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de haber visto todo lo que quería ver –dijo sonriendo un poco, sin vergüenza.

- Igual tienes oportunidad de salir de aquí con tu curiosidad satisfecha -Neji se encajó la mochila bajo la nuca.

- Esperemos. Es una ocasión demasiado perfecta para que vuelva a repetirse. Si intuyes que alguien se acerca, avísame. Este sitio confunde mucho mi Byakugan, pero no podrá jugar con él si tengo la certeza de que alguien viene a retarnos.

Tenten cabeceó a la vez que dijo:

- .¿Alguna noticia sobre el Uchiha?

- No se ha movido del sitio.

- Está bien. Intenta dormir, anda.

Cuando las corneas dibujaron círculos bajo los párpados de Neji y su respiración confirmaba su intento de descanso, Tenten apartó la mirada de él.

Neji no había cambiado sustancialmente el trato con sus compañeros y superiores pero con ella se permitía cierta licencia para mantener una relación de camaradería. Aunque estuviera limpia de confianzas informales.

A ella le daba la impresión de que se sentía estúpido cuando intentaba mantener la imagen fría y distanciada con ella. Tenten había compartido con él todos los descansos en los entrenamientos cuando Lee y Gai se juraban el mejor rendimiento entre vítores. En ellos Neji había dejado al descubierto esa parte de sí mismo que empezaba a mudar, aquella que anhelaba la mejora y la aceptación; aquella que Tenten había asaltado con una botella de agua fresca y preguntas descaradas para provocarle.

Tenten había iniciado un camino en el afán de superación y había incluido a Neji como compañero predilecto. Lo gracioso, o hilarantemente frustrante, era que aquel camino se refrenaba para ella cuando se comparaba con él o con cualquier ninja de su generación. Aquellos que dormían a su lado, los mismos que tenían también su propio camino y se esforzaban en cambiar.

_"No existe aún la razón que me impida ser grande. Cuando vosotros durmáis, yo aun estaré al pie del cañón, sudando mi escalada. Llegaré a la misma cúspide que vosotros, tarde o temprano."_

Entre las débiles y somnolientas antorchas, Tenten se acurrucaba y soñaba con su crecimiento. Con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad.

* * *

Se comenzaba a mover. Con el mismo sabor de las mismas imágenes que se proyectaban en sus sueños.

_El frío. El silencio. La oscuridad._

Siempre empezaba con una sensación dura en la espalda, escalofriante como ella sola. Era como una serpiente desenroscándose de su medula espinal para asomar la cabeza aplastada por su garganta. El movimiento del reptil era lento y pesado. Sentía su piel moteada y seca descender por su esófago, serpentear por todo su pecho para anidar en su estomago y dar coletazos mientras se acomodaba en su vientre. Entonces ella no podía moverse y deseaba desde las entrañas de su subconsciente que su pesadilla acabara.

Era la sensación más real y abstracta que pudiera tener jamás.

_La amenaza. El abanico. La sangre._

El sudor frío le empapaba la cara y la espalda. La fiebre que le fluía por las venas contrastaba con el frío que recubría su piel. Cabeceaba con desmayo para defenderse del horror, y los dedos, agarrotados, intentaban encontrar algo a lo que asirse.

Empezaba a temblar a espasmos. En su interior, se negaba a sufrirlo de nuevo. Pero la pesadilla la consumía, la retorcía.

Frunció los ojos con dolor.

_Las aspas. El dolor. Los cadáveres._

_No, no, no..._

Rascó con sus dedos fríos el suelo, y el tacto áspero se le metió en las sienes, le hacía rechinar los dientes.

_No, basta... ¡Por favor!_

_La desolación._

Justo un momento antes, aquel en el que perdía el aliento, su boca se abría bruscamente para pedir desesperadamente ayuda.

* * *

- .¡NOOO! .¡NOOO! .¡BASTA!

Los chūnins se despertaron agitados y se levantaron de repente, a excepción de Sakura, que temblaba convulsivamente en el suelo. Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Intentó sentarla pero su rigidez se lo impidió.

- Sakura-chan, estoy aquí. ¿Sakura-chan, me escuchas? No sigas soñando.

Recibía por respuesta una mirada desencajada y perdida. Naruto le frotó la mejilla y la obligó a devolverle la mirada.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- Reforcemos la guardia –susurró Shikamaru- Preparaos para lo que pueda venir.

Shino y Shikamaru vigilaron la puerta de cerca, de espaldas a la pared. Neji y Tenten prepararon las armas y protegieron a su compañera.

- Hemos despertado al Uchiha –avisó Neji.

- .¿Se mueve?

- No.

Naruto llamó la atención a su amiga después de comprobar que contestaba a ese nombre. Había mirado por primera vez en derredor y parecía estar reconociendo la situación.

- Sakura, ya ha pasado. Estoy contigo. Estás aquí.

Sakura sollozó en silencio recobrando lentamente el control. Naruto le acarició la espalda y la ayudó a sentarse.

* * *

Sasuke orientaba los oídos de un lado a otro atendiendo al eco que le había despertado. Se movía de un lado a otro, en busca de una explicación que no lograban darle los murmullos, pero el ruido iba disminuyendo gradualmente y no apreciaba ninguna señal de que el grupo se moviera.

El equipo empezaba a convertirse en una preocupación. No se trataba de la debilitadora nostalgia, sino de la inquietud por el papel que pudiera cumplir en un puzzle más grande que no debía olvidar que existía. Qué ocurría con los propósitos de la organización que pudieran afectarle, qué planes pudieran tener para detener a Orochimaru antes de que él se redimiera... por qué Sakura se preparaba para la venganza y gritaba en medio de la noche de esa manera.

No lograba entender qué era lo que le obligaba a pensar recurrentemente en eso. No le había preocupado nadie más que su hermano y no había echado de menos su vida en Konoha. Naruto había desaparecido de sus recuerdos dolorosos y Sakura... Sakura era un detalle en la experiencia del trabajo en grupo.

Había algo que le escamaba.

- Será mejor que continuemos –escuchó susurrar. Enseguida se desplazó hasta el recodo del pasillo para escuchar con mayor claridad.

- Shikamaru, quiero ir a solas con Sakura-chan. Os seguiremos de cerca. Necesito hablar con ella.

- Está bien, pero no te despistes; tenemos que zanjar este asunto y estamos en búsqueda y captura.

Escuchó pasos en dirección contraria. Ya habían salido de donde estaban y no vacilaban. Esperó a que estuvieran a una distancia prudente y se preparó para seguirles.

* * *

**Ahí va el primer capi reeditado. Bastante distinto del inicial, .¿no? Un.n No es muy buen capi, pero bueno… ¡Espero que os guste!**

**.¿Quieres saber algo más? Échale un vistazo a la última entrada de mi LJ. ¡Reviews, please! :9  
**


	2. Venganza para Sakura

**Segundo capi de N.E.S. No recordaba que esta parte fuera tan corta. La canción, Antes y después, de Hamlet.**

**Agradeceros vuestro interés -renovado o inicial- por la historia, especialmente a los que dejáis reviews (soy anormalmente feliz). Cada capítulo es un paso nuevo para este fic, me alegro de que os guste esta versión :)**

**.¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**

**Venganza para Sakura**

La intimidad que inspiraban la compañía de Naruto y el silencio reinante en el corredor no habían ayudado a Sakura a hablar sobre su violento despertar. Naruto le estaba dando tiempo para que templara su humor y decidiera explicarle lo que había pasado, pero ella no dejaba de caminar sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Solía funcionar y pocas cosas más podía hacer además de esperar a que se decidiera.

Naruto había ganado paciencia para esperarla. La complicidad entre ellos había crecido a paso lento pero seguro. Sakura había aprendido a confiar en él sin reservas y él intentaba obviar lo que sentía por ella para ayudarla. No era un proceso sencillo para ninguno de los dos; hablar de aquello significaba abrir heridas para dejarlas cicatrizar haciendo sangrías y utilizar a Naruto de confesor de horrores. Pero Naruto siempre estaba a su lado, sonriéndole, mostrándose incondicional. Siendo un amigo como pocos.

Por todas las cosas que Naruto sabía de Sakura, un silencio tan largo era una muy mala señal. Quizá no ayudara nada intentar animarla, pero dilatar el silencio sólo podía ser peor.

- Sakura-chan... ¿Estás mejor?

Su amiga le miró con una expresión triste. Sólo asintió.

- Ha sido Sasuke, .¿verdad?

Volvió a contestarle un asentimiento.

- Lo imaginaba. Maldita sea, tenía que haberlo pensado antes de echarme a dormir. Sabía que la misión de rescate de Sasuke podría hacerte esto, pero pensar que estábamos en otra clase de misión... –Sakura volvió a mirarle, con una muda súplica de que no siguiera-. No teníamos que haberlo visto aquí.

Sakura suspiró profundamente con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Naruto tenía que hacerle pensar en otra cosa urgentemente.

- .¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Creo que, antes de regresar a Konoha, si no tenemos que preocuparnos más por Sasuke, podríamos hacerle una visita a Hinata-chan. Lleva más de un mes en esa montaña con su familia; tiene que echarnos de menos. ¿Qué estará haciendo? .¿Qué puede hacer en aquella enorme isla de niebla durante tanto tiempo? .¿Aprender a cazar halcones lanzando un palo?

La mirada de Sakura se movió nerviosamente sobre los ojos de luz que abrían las antorchas en la oscuridad aplastante del pasillo. Boqueó débilmente un par de veces, sin conseguir articular palabra. Naruto se acercó a ella e imprimió un tono más animado.

- Había pensado que podríamos convencer a éstos. Si nos ganamos a Neji podríamos ir a verla y relajarnos todos un poco, .¿no crees? Porque yo la echo de menos. ¿Tú no?

Sakura asintió.

- La de su padre ha sido una noticia muy mala. Ahora nos necesita más que nunca, Sakura-chan. Y Neji también está jodido. No lo aparenta, pero lo está. Lo sé –miró de nuevo a su compañera arqueando las cejas. Torció el gesto al ver que no conseguía nada, porque esta vez Sakura se había atrincherado en su burbuja y no contestaba.

No era nada bueno para ella estar así, pero debía ser más paciente antes de insistir. No era algo que pudiera solucionar ni con las mejores palabras.

* * *

- Sasuke.

El compañero lo contemplaba desde un cruce, con las manos en los bolsillos, levantando la mirada ligeramente. El aludido se giró con la velocidad que imprimía a su paso, sin alterarse.

- .¿Qué quieres?

- .¿Qué hacías?

- .¿Tú qué crees? –contestó con acidez- No he venido a perder el tiempo.

- No lo parece. Estás persiguiendo al objetivo equivocado –no se molestó en disfrazar la antipatía que sentía hacia su protegido. Instruir y acompañar a Sasuke no eran las tareas preferidas de Kabuto. Siempre daba la impresión de que Sasuke trataba a todo el mundo con indiferencia y superioridad. Parecía que nunca fuera a darse cuenta del papel tan accesorio que tenía bajo el mando de Orochimaru.

- .¿Olvidas que Akatsuki va a por Naruto?

- No puedo ignorar algo tan esencial. Sólo venía a confirmar tus pasos y a preguntarte si necesitabas algo, porque tardabas en salir. ¿Has tenido un buen reencuentro con tus antiguos compañeros? –preguntó esbozando una sonrisa falsa- Espero que no olvides que Itachi se toma las cosas con calma. Si tus asuntos se ven interferidos estarás desvirtuando el propósito de esta misión.

El Uchiha contestó encarándose al pasillo de nuevo, retomando la marcha.

- Haznos un favor a los dos y déjame en paz. Ahora estás interfiriendo tú. Tengo cosas que hacer y me entorpeces la búsqueda.

- Claro. Nos veremos más tarde.

Sasuke salió corriendo en búsqueda del grupo sin dedicarle un pensamiento al culpable de la interrupción. Por supuesto que se acordaba de ese detalle. Por supuesto que lo había planeado todo para que saliera como él quería. No era tan estúpido como para echar a perder esa oportunidad buscando la intervención de terceros. Orochimaru lo había dejado claro y él estaba de acuerdo con su observación: en cuanto su enfrentamiento se viera afectado por otros intereses o personas, su venganza no podría tener lugar aunque consiguiera finalmente matar a su hermano.

Venganza sin más ceremonias de las necesarias, pero venganza.

Aunque el laberinto se bifurcara con demasiada frecuencia y llevara una distancia prudente para esquivar el Byakugan de Neji, el grupo no debía andar muy lejos. Escuchó de nuevo los murmullos, esta vez más vivos y graves. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, el sonido era más puro. Parecía haber movimientos muy próximos de Akatsuki. Sasuke aceleró el paso, jurándose a sí mismo que convertiría el laberinto en un ensayo del infierno si Naruto conseguía acaparar la atención de su hermano y él se iba con las manos limpias. Al cabo de dos pasillos recorridos con intuición, la espera se interrumpió.

- .¿Otra vez tú?

Sasuke no podía creer en su suerte. La voz de su hermano sonaba a su espalda. ¿Había funcionado su plan de persecución? En esta ocasión se giró violentamente.

- Nada, no te rindes, .¿eh? –Itachi permaneció unos segundos en silencio, con una pose que destilaba compasión e impaciencia- Pensé que te habías ido ya. Creí que lo habías comprendido al enfrentarte a mí, pero, por lo visto te urge demasiado este encuentro. Lo puedo comprender –dijo cabeceando-. Entiendo que te sientas inquieto porque Orochimaru requiera tu cuerpo en breve. Pero debes creerme. No es el momento. Lamento decírtelo, pero no, no has jugado bien tus cartas. Tu maestro no podría concederte más tiempo ni aunque quisiera. Y yo no te voy a regalar el mío para seguir jugando a la venganza.

- El que no puede esperar soy yo. Me sobran odio y razones para querer morir aquí si con ello te llevo conmigo.

- Me comprometeré a buscarte antes de que se te cumpla el plazo, si eso te hace estar más tranquilo. Y si quieres luchar, me ofreceré. Pero sólo me defenderé. Para instruirte ya te has buscado un maestro mejor que yo. Considerándolo con cuidado, a Orochimaru no le convendría tener un cuerpo magullado que utilizar de contenedor... –aventuró con una sonrisa disimulada.

Sasuke supo que era el momento de vaciarse, de explotar... pero con orden y conciencia plena en la lucha. Había llegado un momento decisivo. El que había estado esperando. Quiso mantener fresca esa imagen de su hermano frente a él, pagado de sí mismo, poderoso. Una imagen que él iba a aplastar con toda su fuerza.

- Quiero venganza. Y la voy a tener.

* * *

Los shinobis de Konoha se habían enfrascado en una batalla campal. Akatsuki se había reunido más allá de la sala donde ahora luchaban para decidir exterminar a los asaltantes. La ofensiva de la organización estaba comandada por nueve de los imponentes miembros. Los subalternos trabajaban como un pequeño ejército bien organizado, aunque la inexperiencia se insinuaba indudablemente en la manera indecisa de atacar.

Los ninjas de la Hoja se sabían sobrepasados en número y en capacidad, pero huir no era una alternativa. Iban a prestar lo mejor de sí mismos. Naruto había utilizado el Kage Bunshin y había empezado a tomar prestado el chakra del Kyūbi. Sus compañeros se habían dispersado por el círculo que dibujaban los clones en el centro, en torno a él. Los efectivos de Akatsuki no parecían suponer una amenaza muy peligrosa, pero no debían de dejarse engañar porque aquello estaba destinado a cambiar. Y se trataba de un aquí y ahora. Akatsuki o Konoha.

Shikamaru evaluaba la situación constantemente, consciente de que la situación se les volvería desfavorable cuando menos se lo esperaran y de que se jugarían algo más importante que la pérdida de seis efectivos. Uno de ellos no era un peón cualquiera, era un bijū, el más importante para Akatsuki. Aquello le inquietaba porque no sabía qué se necesitaba exactamente para extraer el monstruo de un portador. Si se trataba sólo de un rapto, podía concederle un voto de confianza a sus compañeros, pero si para hacer aquella operación sólo bastaba un acercamiento súbito y un sello...

"_Quizá han avanzado y creado nuevas formas para sustraer el __Kyūbi__ sin necesidad de la rotura del sello. No puedo dejar que Naruto utilice más chakra de ese monstruo... Todo esto le está afectando personalmente."_

Comprobó la situación de sus compañeros y el estado de Naruto con nerviosismo. Todos estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Shino llamaba a todos los insectos que podía y creaba nubes con ellos para confundir a los oponentes; Tenten había sacado todas sus armas y atacaba junto a Neji, combinando el Byakugan y su afinada puntería; Sakura era tan eficaz como Naruto, pero peleaba mecánicamente, como si aquel sueño no dejara de perseguirla y no pudiera apartarlo de su cabeza; Naruto comenzaba a ser un problema, su chakra fluctuaba con distinta naturaleza.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

"_Puede que ahora nos vaya bien, pero nos quintuplican en número y Naruto es inestable. Son duros y numerosos para nosotros. Tendremos que esperar un poco más, hasta que Naruto esté al borde de sacar al __Kyūbi__. Ganaremos terreno en la batalla mientras Naruto se controle"._

* * *

- Está bien. Mangekyō Sharingan –susurró suavemente.

Sasuke activó también su Sharingan y formuló un complicado sello que le ayudó a protegerse de las técnicas ilusorias de su hermano. Itachi ladeó la cara. Sasuke abrió los ojos para dejar al descubierto una forma avanzada de Sharingan.

- Te daré lo suficiente para colmarte hasta nuestro próximo encuentro. Los accesos de odio descontrolados no hacen ningún favor. Así te lo demostraré.

Sasuke sonrió. Hizo el sello del katon e inmediatamente después formuló otro sello. Itachi se vio en medio de una pira rugiente, pero no reaccionó al calor. Con un sello formulado con una sola mano el fuego empezó a consumirse. Salió de entre las llamas corriendo hacia su hermano, atacando abiertamente a Sasuke con un kunai. Éste detuvo el arma con una de sus cuchillas. Itachi giró sobre sí hacia el lado contrario y agarró el cuello de su hermano.

Sasuke aprovechó y clavó el kunai en la espalda de Itachi, para terminar comprobando que se trataba de un reemplazo. Itachi apareció un momento después a su espalda. Sasuke lo había previsto y se defendió en consecuencia. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sólo había comenzado.

* * *

Shikamaru se acercó de espaldas a Shino mientras seguía plantando cara a su oponente.

- Shino... Naruto, .¿dónde está? .¿Cuál es el verdadero?

- Creo que está justo detrás de nosotros.

- Bien, escucha. Haré el Kage Bunshin y tomaré la apariencia de Naruto y Sakura. Me preocupan esos dos. Ella parece aún un poco ida y Naruto está bastante alterado. No tengo ni idea de cómo podríamos contener a Naruto si llega a manifestar el Kyūbi, así que tenemos que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes. Cuando llegamos aquí Akatsuki ya estaba preparada. Tendrán algo pensado para confundirnos y separarnos de Naruto. Me queda cruzar los dedos para que Sakura vuelva en sí lo suficiente para poder frenar a Naruto fuera de aquí. ¿Puedes decírselo? Yo me encargaré de Naruto.

- Está bien. Le daré instrucciones de que escape y se reúna con él en cuanto te veas dispuesto a hacer el Henge.

Se dispusieron a esquivar los ataques de los enemigos a la vez que intentaban acercarse a sus compañeros por separado. Cuando Shikamaru se posicionó a espaldas de Naruto pudo comprobar que se trataba del autentico por el inigualable chakra que emanaba a su alrededor.

- Naruto, escucha. Tienes que abandonar la lucha. Te necesito fuera.

- .¿Qué? .¡Ni hablar! .¡Si acabo de empezar!

- Hazme caso. Sakura está afectada aún, podría darnos problemas. Será mejor que te la lleves; tú la podrás ayudar mejor que ninguno de nosotros.

- Pero... ¡No la podré dejar sola después! .¡Y ellos son demasiados!

- Si veo la cosa muy fea te avisaré, .¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora prepárate para salir, y si ves a algún Akatsuki, ya sabes qué hacer.

- Está bien.

Naruto esperó la señal de Shikamaru para salir y desaparecer por el pasillo. Cuando apareció allí aún le vibraba la piel por el chakra. Sakura ya lo esperaba.

- Sakura-chan, .¿cómo estás?

- Mejor. Se me va pasando. Poco a poco.

- Vaya, ya hablas. Qué alivio –empezaron a andar por la zona, atentos a la aparición del enemigo. El eco de la batalla se fue apagando poco a poco, pero no les abandonó- .¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de esta noche?

- No, prefiero no hacerlo. Todavía me cuesta asimilarlo –se pasó la mano por el pelo-. No me esperaba tantas cosas suyas. Él...

- .¿Sí?

- He visto a Sasuke. ¿Entiendes? Le he visto a _él_.

- Ya. Los demás también estábamos delante cuando...

- No, no me refiero a eso. He visto el dolor –explicó lentamente-. Justo cuando entró. Como si fuera una parte de él, tan visible como una parte del cuerpo. Estaba rabiando de odio. Y esta noche he visto todo, sus ojos sin dolor. Sin dolor. Los tengo aquí aún –dijo palpándose la sien-. Es demasiado extraño. Parece... parece tan distinto. Ahora sí que me da escalofríos su manera de ser.

- .¿Parecía más simpático que ahora? –preguntó sonriendo.

- Parecía... normal. Puede que nosotros no podamos recordarlo porque éramos niños y nos parecía otro más. Pero Sasuke no tenía la mirada dura. Ni por asomo.

- Tonterías. Sasuke ya era un estirado cuando empezó a andar.

- No me lo ha parecido. Era inocente. Y vio muchas cosas. Durante un segundo, en medio de todo aquello, me dio la sensación de que se parecía a mi antiguo yo. Ha sido especialmente desagradable esta vez.

- Pero tú no puedes sentir la misma soledad que él.

- .¡Eso está claro! .¡No es mi familia la que he visto asesinar! .¡Pero he sentido cada paso a la desesperación que dio él en su momento! .¡Me he sentido sola y hundida!

- Pero, Sakura...

- Yo no podré ponerme jamás en vuestro lugar. ¡Nunca! Porque vuestra historia es demasiado larga para verla en una noche y hay que vivirla en primera persona. Pero lo siento todo. Y me duele. No es... no es una soledad cualquiera.

Naruto frunció el ceño y la miró. No sabía si prefería sentirse triste o enfadado, pero es que tampoco podía elegir, porque ambas emociones rugían en su interior.

- Estoy intentándolo todo para que no sufras esa soledad.

- Estoy segura de que podría decir algo bien distinto si no estuvieras conmigo, y agradezco que sea así. Conoces bien la soledad que tengo porque me ayudas. Todo sería muy distinto sin ti. Dejemos que mi soledad se quede en mi espalda –dijo acariciándose el hueco del cuello.

- Te ayudaré a quitarte esa soledad. Lo sabes, .¿no?

- Claro –lo miró con complicidad, pero su gesto se tornó en preocupación en seguida. Miró en derredor armándose rápidamente con un kunai-. ¿Lo presientes?

- Sí –aligeraron el paso oteando los pasillos, prestando oído. Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando ese halo de lucha se hacía tan palpable como el mismo suelo, hallaron el motivo de la alarma-. ¡Vaya! .¡No me puedo creer que tengamos la suerte de ver esto! .¿Será una señal?

Los Uchiha luchaban a lo largo de un pasillo. Ninguno dominaba la lucha pero se adivinaba un notable esfuerzo por parte de Sasuke en conseguir el poder sobre su hermano. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron apartados, observando de lejos el enfrentamiento. Él apretó las manos de rabia.

- .¡Sí que está empeñado Sasuke en suicidarse! No entiendo por qué no abre los ojos de una vez y se da cuenta del poco sentido que tiene alcanzar la venganza. ¡Si luego la va a palmar! .¡No puede vengar a nadie y quedarse en paz si tiene que someterse a Orochimaru y morir! .¿Cómo puede ser tan buen ninja un idiota que prefiere la muerte cuando podría hacer las cosas de una manera tan distinta y agradable en Konoha, Sakura-chan?

Cuando fue a mirarla, se encontró que había caído de rodillas en el suelo. Miraba absorta la pelea. Los hombros caídos y la expresión de horror se habían petrificado en ella.

- .¿Sakura?

* * *

Sasuke hizo un movimiento rápido y brusco y puso a su hermano contra la pared. Casi toda la piel de Sasuke estaba cubierta por el sello. El vengador miraba con ojos asesinos a su hermano. Le recorría una agradable sensación de plenitud mientras tenía a su hermano aplastado contra la pared. Ni las nuevas presencias apartaron su atención de los ojos entornados de Itachi.

- Sakura, levántate –dijo Naruto asiéndola de un brazo-. Lo peor pasó anoche, no te dejes engañar por lo que estás viendo. Lo que viste pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura dejó de mirar a los combatientes para dirigirle a su amigo una mirada de pupilas dilatadas que parecían mirar a través de él.

- No... –no podía evitarlo. El Sasuke que estaba luchando por reducir a su hermano se acoplaba a otro muy distinto. Estaba allí, con la inocencia destrozada reflejada en sus ojos enormes, mirando a su hermano con incredulidad. Habían sido el horror y las pesadillas las que le habían conducido a creer a Sasuke que aquello era todo lo que podía ofrecerle la vida. La misma sensación de desamparo que la había acorralado mientras escuchaba los gritos de socorro de Sasuke durante su pesadilla ahora ganaba terreno dentro de ella- Naruto, salgamos de aquí... Ya, por favor.

Naruto tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la levantó del suelo de costado. Buscó su oído y le susurró con euforia:

- Nos iremos, Sakura, y nos llevaremos a Sasuke con nosotros. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Hoy cumpliré mi promesa –esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó para compartirla con ella, pero su amiga no parecía comprender el motivo de tanto optimismo. Su expresión no abandonaba la alarma-. ¡Es perfecto! Matará a su hermano y nosotros conseguiremos llevarlo lejos de aquí en cuanto vengan los refuerzos. Orochimaru no le utilizará, porque para cuando se dé cuenta Sasuke estará en Konoha y se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho. Sakura, .¡lo podemos conseguir!

Sakura le agarró por la camiseta con las dos manos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

- No, Naruto, vámonos ya. ¡Vamos! –con las piernas temblorosas, soltó a Naruto y se puso las manos contra las orejas, a punto de llorar. En su interior el miedo volvía a consumirla- Tenemos que irnos... tenemos que irnos... -Sasuke había mirado hacia ellos un momento, pero había vuelto rápidamente a su hermano para propinarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero sabía que Sakura estaba en apuros y debía encargarse de ella.

- Tienes razón –dijo cogiendo a Sakura en brazos-. Pero tú no te me escapas, .¡.¿te enteras, Sasuke?! –le gritó- Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, .¡ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí!

Sasuke fue indiferente. Ahora que estaba disfrutando no iba a entretenerse a discutir con Naruto. La defensa de su hermano parecía estar debilitándose poco a poco. Una solitaria gota de sangre había manchado la comisura de los labios de Itachi.

No podía estar fingiendo. Sasuke le había atacado a conciencia y había logrado reducirle magistralmente. Se preparó para formular los sellos que tenía preparados para conseguir dejarlo de rodillas, a punto de asestarle el golpe de gracia. Pero algo le descolocó. Su hermano reía.

- .¿De qué te ríes?

- De tu concentración, por supuesto. Sigues siendo muy limitado.

- .¿Qué?

- Te lo dije, esta no iba a ser nuestra pelea. Sólo estás luchando con esta ilusión para que me dejes en paz. Tu sello es efectivo para el Mangekyō, pero esta técnica no está basada en mi dōjutsu, sino en el tuyo –Sasuke abrió los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba-. Hazme caso de una vez y vete. Aunque te haya dejado sin padres sigo siendo tu hermano y tienes que obedecer.

Sasuke gritó una maldición a la vez que encajaba un puñetazo furioso en el abdomen de la ilusión. Su mano se hundió en la pared hasta la muñeca. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando esa ilusión se desvaneció. La impotencia le invadía.

- No volverás a jugar conmigo... ¡Jamás! .¡.¿Me oyes?! –apoyó el brazo en la pared para desencajar el puño y trató de recuperar la respiración. ".¿Dónde estará? Si trataba de darme la motivación necesaria para matarle, ahora no puede ponerme en duda."

Se alejó de la pared de un empujón y se encaminó por donde habían salido Naruto y Sakura. Puso todos sus sentidos agudizados en busca de cualquier pista, pero a quien se encontró primero fue Naruto. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y las rodillas al pecho, tan encogida que en un primer momento Sasuke la había confundido con una sombra.

- .¡Tú! –gritó Naruto en cuanto le vio.

- Ahora no. Si no quieres que te mate a ti también, mantente bien lejos de mí.

Naruto se aseguró de la inmovilidad de Sakura antes de echar a andar hacia él.

- Me alegro de que tengas tantas ganas de tomarme en serio. Porque te voy a dar un repaso. No te perdonaré nunca lo que le has hecho, lo que has permitido –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Se lanzó por Sasuke con un puño en alto. Estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado. Sakura había estado a punto de perder los nervios por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había contemplado otra vez el dolor de su amiga sin poder hacer nada, y tenía a uno de los culpables muy cerca-. Una cosa es que nos dejes atrás –se abalanzó para atizar a Sasuke, pero este lo esquivó-, otra muy distinta que consientas cosas como esta.

- .¿Cosas como qué?

- .¡Cosas como la putada que le habéis hecho a Sakura! De Orochimaru me puedo esperar cualquier cosa, .¡de ti, es inaceptable! .¿En qué clase de cabrón te has convertido? .¡Ser discípulo de un demonio como ese no te exculpa!

- .¿De qué demonios estás...?

Sakura gimió y empezó a jadear, llamando su atención. Con las manos apretadas contra las orejas, se fijó en la luz de una antorcha y empezó a balancearse hacia delante y atrás. Las manos se le iban resbalando al tiempo que el ritmo de su cuerpo se atenuaba. Algo dentro de Sasuke le indicó que no era normal. Era extremo. Y que tenía que ver con esa venganza que decía querer satisfacer con Orochimaru. Aquello no era una rabieta, ni siquiera una reacción propia de ella. La mirada adulta de Sakura era auténtica.

- .¿Qué le pasa? .¿De qué va todo esto?

A Naruto se le demudó la expresión. Se irguió ligeramente, extrañado por la pregunta.

- .¿Qué... es que no lo sabes?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja por respuesta.

- Sellaron a Sakura –explicó como si fuera obvio-. Joder, fue hace dos años, .¿cómo es que no lo sabes? Tienes que estar enterado. Orochimaru fue quien lo hizo.

Pero, .¿cómo? No podía tener sentido para Sasuke. Orochimaru sellando a esa kunoichi de habilidades tan apocadas, cuando había ninjas con potencial dentro y fuera de Konoha. ¿Para qué tomarla en consideración?

- Fuimos a buscarte, hace algo más de dos años. Fue entonces cuando él aprovechó su indefensión para sellarla; desde entonces la ha estado llamando. Ya no es la misma –dijo desviando la mirada hacia ella-. La ha estado reclamando casi sin descanso, de la manera más sucia... Quizás a ti no te importe lo que pase contigo cuando Orochimaru te ocupe, pero a mí sí me preocupa Sakura-chan, .¡y os voy a hacer pagar! .¡A los dos! –se inclinó para tomar una postura ofensiva y le miró con rencor- .¡Te voy a explicar a golpes lo idiota que has sido dejando Konoha! –impactó un puño contra la palma de la otra mano con fuerza- Si no te hubieras ido, muchas cosas serían muy distintas.

Sasuke no estaba más motivado para tener una pelea con él que antes. Estaba confuso, desconocía completamente los planes de Orochimaru. Iban más allá de sus iniciales ambiciones. ¿Qué podía ganar con ella?

Naruto decidió darle otra clase de respuestas.

- Sakura busca venganza.

- Eso me ha dicho –contestó.

- Tenía la esperanza de que te arrepintieras y regresaras, para poder enfrentarse a Orochimaru sin más complicaciones de las necesarias. Pero con el tiempo sólo aprendió a desilusionarse y decidió enfrentarse a ti aunque tú fueras su nuevo cuerpo. Esta será la última oportunidad que tengamos para cambiar las cosas. Si ya tienes el poder para matar a Itachi, reacciona. Los planes de tu maestro traerán mucho dolor, .¡a eso no puedes ser insensible! Si me dejas ayudarte, .¡lo tendrás muy fácil!

- Ya estamos un poco curtidos en rechazos para seguir insistiendo en mi vuelta, .¿no crees? Deja de preocuparte por mí de una vez. La que tiene un verdadero problema es ella, si intenta medirse con él. No sé qué habrá estado haciendo, pero Orochimaru es un adversario notable.

- Eso lo sabemos muy bien los tres –apretó los puños de nuevo-. Pero no la subestimes. Como tú has dicho, no sabes lo que ha estado haciendo estos años. Y ella, en cambio, no estará sola. No se vengará del acoso alejándose de quien se preocupa por ella. ¡Prepárate!

- Sigo sin tener intenciones de luchar contigo. Mi prioridad es mi hermano.

- .¡Que me da igual! .¡Prepárate!

- Sasuke-sama.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos en Kabuto. Señaló a Sakura.

- .¿Es verdad que la habéis sellado?

Kabuto ladeó la cabeza. Miró a Sakura y a Naruto un momento antes de contestar.

- Sí, lo es.

- .¿Para qué la necesitáis? –espetó Sasuke.

- Eso será mejor que se lo explique Orochimaru-sama. ¿Has visto ya a Itachi?

- Sí. Pero no he terminado con él.

- Entonces tenemos que obedecer a Orochimaru-sama y marcharnos. Nos indicó claramente qué tipo de situaciones no podíamos dar a lugar. Si no puedes abrir una pelea sin interrupciones, abandona tus intenciones.

- .¿Qué? .¿Abandonar ahora? –preguntó Naruto perplejo- .¡No puedes! .¡Ahora sí que no puedes irte!

- Cumple con tus palabras y auxilia a quien te necesita. Sakura te requiere. No yo.

Se volvió hacia Sakura, que parecía despejarse del trance. Cuando volvió a atender a Sasuke, este ya abandonaba el pasillo por un recodo acompañado por Kabuto. Reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo detrás de él.

- .¡Cabrón! .¡La próxima vez...!

- Da igual, Naruto... Es el camino que él ha escogido. Acéptalo. Ya han pasado tres años, no va a cambiar por nadie. Ya lo habría hecho.

- .¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Todo ha pasado muy rápido. Lo que soñé. La lucha entre Itachi y Sasuke... Ha empezado a doler de nuevo. Sólo siento odio. Mucho odio –trató de ponerse en pie con dificultad.-. Escucha. No te responsabilices más de él. Ya has hecho todo lo que se podía hacer.

Naruto se plantó delante de ella.

- .¡Me niego! Se lo dije a Jiraiya y te lo digo a ti. ¡Jamás renunciaré a mi promesa! .¡Nunca me retractaré!

- Pero no estás siendo razonable. ¿Crees que es idiota? Está dispuesto a morir por la venganza. ¡Está desesperado!

- .¡Me da igual! .¡El día que consiga traerlo de vuelta, te pareceré la persona más razonable del mundo!

Sakura sonrió mirando al vacío.

- En fin. ¿Qué habrá sido de los demás?

- Es buen momento para volver –le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla-. Puede que los demás tengan algo que decir respecto a Sasuke.

- No, esperemos un poco más –dijo arrepentida.

- Pero...

- Aún me duele la cabeza. Mucho. Sólo os daría problemas.

- Está bien.

En realidad, la verdadera Sakura estaba a punto de entrar en la sala donde se había desatado la lucha entre Akatsuki y Konoha. Se sumó a la pelea débilmente para alcanzar a Shikamaru y explicarle lo ocurrido. No se sorprendió de ver a Jiraiya y a Gai en el grupo de refuerzo luchando con ellos. Parecía que la contienda no iba mal encaminada para ellos. Jiraiya y Gai se deshacían de los miembros en la mitad de tiempo que los demás. Shikamaru y Tenten parecían los más afectados.

- Nos retiraremos –dijo Jiraiya a todo el grupo-. Toda la organización está aquí pero sólo se prestan a luchar los subalternos. Nos están entreteniendo. Mejor una retirada a tiempo a que nos coman vivos o consigan atrapar a Naruto antes.

- .¿Nos retiramos ya? –preguntó Shikamaru.

- Vosotros sí. Gai y yo cerraremos esto con Akatsuki. Naruto no puede pasar mucho más tiempo con una replicación.

- Muy bien. Esperaremos fuera –le indicó la salida a sus compañeros. Se reunieron y Sakura fue a la cola del grupo. Cuando alcanzaran a Naruto, reemplazaría a su doble para que no advirtiera el engaño.

- .¡Naruto! .¡Sakura! –gritó Tenten- .¿Qué ha pasado?

Naruto agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Sasuke se me ha vuelto a escapar. He intentado convencerle de que venga con nosotros, pero... Kabuto apareció y... se fue con él.

- No importa. Esta misión tenía otro objetivo, no menos importante. Nos encargaremos de él cuando sea el momento. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí si no queremos tener otra misión para rescatarte a ti. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Shino? .¿Encuentras la salida?

- Por ahí –respondió el Aburame señalando un pasillo.

* * *

Todas las guaridas de Orochimaru eran muy parecidas entre sí: olían a hierro, eran muy áridas y estaban plagadas de patios y corredores rodeados de celdas.

Sin terminar de sentir la oscuridad podrida de uno de aquellos agujeros, Sasuke había dado media vuelta desde la puerta de su celda; no había perdido el tiempo ni en cambiarse de indumentaria. Cruzó el patio que antecedía el salón de Orochimaru a paso acelerado. Los ecos de sus sandalias retumbaban desde todos los rincones.

Kabuto lo vio entrar pero fue Orochimaru el primero en dirigirle la palabra. El maestro estaba sentado en una recia butaca, vendado desde los tobillos hasta el cuello bajo el kimono. Una luz anaranjada se proyectaba al fondo de la estancia.

- No tuviste suerte.

- No. Itachi estaba más interesado en otra persona. Un grupo de Konoha había entrado antes que yo.

Orochimaru cabeceó.

- Eso acaba de decirme Kabuto. Naruto, .¿no? Les ha debido de dar una buena sorpresa a Akatsuki. Llevan detrás del monstruo desde que fundaron la organización –tomó una copa que reposaba en una mesa auxiliar y se la llevó a los labios-. Qué lástima que no se hayan deshecho de él antes. Ese muchacho puede llegar a ser muy molesto.

- Entre ellos se encontraba también alguien bastante preocupado por ti –dijo Sasuke-. No tenía noticia de que ella también fuera de tu interés.

- .¿Celoso, Uchiha? Mis planes contigo ya son muy ambiciosos; eres la piedra angular.

- .¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

- Digamos que nos hicimos un arreglo con ella. Y te hicimos un favor, .¿no te parece? Si sientes nostalgia por tu antigua patria, podrás consolarte con ella –acarició la copa con sus dedos blancos y miró de súbito a su pupilo- .¿Sigues sin saber por dónde van los tiros? .¿No te ha enseñado sus armas? –ante el silencio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto rápido a Kabuto, que contestó de inmediato echando unas hierbas en su copa-. Unos meses antes de que decidieras venir tuve un encuentro con mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, Jiraiya y Tsunade. Tras la lucha que se libró me vi en apuros; y mi solución, como caída del cielo, apareció cuando tus antiguos compañeros intentaron rescatarte. Naruto es bastante obstinado y confía mucho en su capacidad. Me habría interesado si no estuviera tan perseguido por Akatsuki y sintiera ese estúpido y férreo orgullo patrio. Tener dentro a un monstruo no me pone las cosas más sencillas. Pero la chica, Sakura, es muy distinta. Se llamaba así, .¿no? –preguntó a Kabuto.

- Sí, así es, Orochimaru-sama.

- Las mujeres son pura emoción. Ella no era una excepción. ¿Lo más interesante? Iba a recibir el tratamiento adecuado para cubrir mis requisitos y cerrar perfectamente mi plan. Fue a buscarte, toda ella promesas de amor. Eres su debilidad –sonrió-. Esa idiota se hubiera arrancado los brazos con tal de llevarte de vuelta. Vista su vehemencia decidí aprovechar la situación, acercarla a nuestra causa: ella conmigo, donde pudiera servirme, y ella contigo, donde pudiera dar sentido a su penosa existencia. Actuar en consecuencia fue tan sencillo como obvio darse cuenta de nuestras nuevas posibilidades. La sellamos. La reclutaremos, la adoctrinaremos y no necesitaremos nada más. Para cuando la busque vendrá a mí tal y como lo hiciste tú. En honor a la verdad se está resistiendo más de lo que esperaba. Pero le abriré tantas heridas como sean necesarias para hacerla arrastrarse hasta aquí como un perro. Si tú estás aquí, ella también se decidirá. ¡Tendrá buenos motivos! –dijo riendo.

- .¿Para qué la quieres exactamente? .¿Quién la está entrenando?

- Tsunade –paladeó-. La vieja Tsunade. La mismísima Godaime. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? –dio unas vueltas a la copa- Mmm... puede que no. Puede que no sepas cómo se las gasta, pero de algo puedes estar seguro: Tsunade y Sakura tienen muchas cosas en común. Tienen un temperamento fuerte, un fondo muy débil y manipulable, están resentidas hasta la extenuación y, en combinación de todo esto, ambicionan estar a la altura de sus iguales. Jiraiya y yo. Naruto y tú –reaccionó al fruncimiento del ceño de Sasuke-. Sí, por supuesto. Si no lo habías pensado antes, Jiraiya está a cargo de él. Eso está comprobado.

- Así que así están las cosas.

- Sí. Así están. El legado de Tsunade no es nada modesto, Sasuke-kun.

- Aún así, Sakura no debe venir aquí.

- .¿Es que esa chiquilla te importa más que el Uzumaki o son mis planes los que te escuecen? Sé perfectamente que mis proyectos te importan bien poco; no estás aquí por eso. Pero recuerda dónde estarás cuando mis propósitos empiecen a dar sus frutos y yo ataque Konoha en la mayor guerra que habrá jamás. No te importaba lo que te pasara mientras satisficieras tu venganza y así debe seguir siendo. Preocúpate por tener bien afiladas tus armas para rebanarle el cuello a tu hermano y ser un buen recipiente.

- Es diferente.

- No, no lo es.

- Es débil. No dará la talla.

- La dará. No volveré a repetirte que no es asunto tuyo. No creas que porque te he explicado todo esto tienes voz o voto, porque no me interesa tu opinión. Tu verdadera preocupación es que Itachi no vuelva a escapársete. Y si no te has dado cuenta el tiempo se nos acaba. ¿A quién has dejado vigilando la entrada del nido? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia Kabuto.

- A Tayuya. Vendrá mañana y nos dará el balance de la lucha.

- .¿Por qué estaban allí los de Konoha? .¿Cuándo se colaron?

- Me arriesgo a suponer que Konoha ha intervenido para contestar a una tentativa de secuestro. Konoha previó que Akatsuki podría volver a atacar y decidió adelantarse.

- .¿Qué humor tenía nuestra próxima adquisición? Anoche la visité y le regalé un recuerdo especial. ¿Crees que tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que por las malas sólo le esperan cosas peores?

- Desde luego, lo que le regalara anoche debió de acercarla a esas apreciaciones –volvió a contestar Kabuto.

A Orochimaru se le tensó una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lo celebro. Si las cosas no han cambiado desde que las sellamos, le he dado en qué pensar. ¿Has hablado con ella?

- No pude. Naruto estaba allí y el sello estaba actuando.

- Entonces intensifiquemos el sello por si el entrometido sigue teniendo ganas de meter las narices. Y tú ten mucho cuidado de querer meter las tuyas –dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke-. Te leo como una radiografía; si no cuidas tus pensamientos puedes encontrarte con una sorpresa desagradable. No muerdas la mano que te alimenta.

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada con su maestro. Optó por marcharse en silencio. Orochimaru se pasó la lengua de colmillo a colmillo. Kabuto parecía recorrer con los ojos el camino de Sasuke tras la puerta entreabierta.

- .¿Cree que contarle todo esto puede hacerle reaccionar? Pareció impresionarle ver a sus compañeros y escuchar los reproches de Naruto.

- Sasuke siempre puede decidir rebelarse contra mí. No he sido tan estúpido como para olvidar el orgullo de los Uchiha y mi decadente estado. Pero sus alternativas fuera de aquí no son tan halagüeñas como él pueda pensar. Firmó un contrato definitivo conmigo que sólo puede romper con mi muerte. Siendo mi propósito la inmortalidad, no tendrá la suerte de asestarme el golpe de gracia. Fuera de mi alcance, no tendrá donde caerse muerto. Tiempo al tiempo, Kabuto. Tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

**Sasuke se ha llevado una sorpresa, Sakura un mal rato y Naruto otra frustración. ¡Esto sólo acaba de comenzar!**

**.¿Gusta? .¿No gusta?**


	3. Voluntad de Fuego

**Con este capítulo empezamos la transición. He dado un buen salto, he quitado una cadena bastante pesada de conversaciones y la he sustituido por un acontecimiento que tenía lugar en esa misma cadena. Me da que la reedición va a cambiar bastantes cosas. Espero poder conservar el toque del original. Recordad que a partir de ahora hay algunos saltos en el tiempo.  
**

**.¡Gracias por los reviews y las visitas! n.n .¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**

**Voluntad de Fuego**

La aparición de las nubes rosadas ralladas en el cielo anunciaba la extinción de la noche cuando Shizune recibió a Shikamaru. Los demás se habían quedado rezagados en el pasillo a la espera de que el líder del grupo les indicara que le acompañaran o les diera permiso para retirarse. Media hora después del amanecer, los seis chūnins entraban en el despacho de Tsunade. La Sannin parecía haber pasado la noche entera en el despacho, vistas las arrugas de su ropa y las estrías de café seco en la taza que había sobre su mesa.

- Es una suerte que hayáis vuelto todos de una pieza. La misión de la que acabáis de volver no os habría correspondido de haber estado yo al mando –miró ceñuda a Naruto-. Me alegro de veros a todos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que me traéis?

Shikamaru comenzó explicando la división hecha en el grupo para hacer la entrada en el nido, la estructura de éste y la reunión que se había presenciado.

- Se dio repaso a temas como el estado actual de Akatsuki, el recuento de activos y los dos puntos de encuentro que tiene la organización fuera del país. Se discutió sobre los propósitos de atacar Konoha y pusieron especial atención en la inmediata llegada de un nuevo miembro, un tal Kenzo.

Tsunade entreabrió la boca.

- Kenzo.

- Sí.

- Kenzo Hideo.

- Concretamente, sí –contestó Shikamaru compartiendo con Tenten y Naruto su sorpresa en una mirada- Ese es el nombre completo.

- Está bien. Continúa, por favor.

- Terminada la reunión nos preparamos para perseguirlos, pero... uno empezó a sospechar de nuestra infiltración, o hizo como que sospechaba, así que tuvimos que abandonar la idea para continuar con la misión. El otro grupo se había encontrado con Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame –el ceño de Tsunade se acentuó aún más-. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con otra visita: Uchiha Sasuke. Éste se enfrentó a su hermano, pero Itachi abandonó la lucha cuando se hubo dado el aviso de que Naruto estaba allí.

Tsunade se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón lentamente.

- .¿Os quedasteis solos con el Uchiha?

Neji, Shino y Sakura asintieron.

- .¿Qué pasó?

Neji tomó la palabra.

- Le preguntamos por Orochimaru y nos dijo que no se encontraba allí. Habríamos considerado la idea de raptarle si no nos hubiésemos encontrado en tamaña misión. No podíamos quedarnos con él.

Naruto bufó y compuso una mueca airada contra el suelo. Tsunade le observaba mientras cabeceaba pidiendo la continuación. Shikamaru continuó, elevando ligeramente la voz.

- Resultaba precipitado salir en busca de Akatsuki después del aviso, así que decidimos escondernos, descansar y esperar a que se templaran el ánimo de la organización –la Hokage asintió, dando a entender que lo comprendía-. Al retomar la marcha, con el Uchiha pisándonos los talones, dimos con una formación de subalternos.

- .¡Todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo! -gritó de repente Naruto- .¡No hemos hecho más que pasearnos de un lado a otro, recoger información de mierda, y desaprovechar la oportunidad de traer a Sasuke de vuelta! Lo teníamos en bandeja, .¡nos estuvo persiguiendo! .¡Y lo hemos desaprovechado para nada! .¡Sasuke no está aquí porque teníamos que malgastar el tiempo jugando con Akatsuki!

- Habéis hecho lo que debíais. No cuestiones las misiones –contestó Tsunade.

- .¿Cómo no cuestionarlas? Salimos de aquí muy preparados, con el objetivo muy claro, .¡y por un atentado estúpido nos olvidamos de que Sasuke será el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru, que, por si fuera poco, es la mayor amenaza para Konoha!

- .¡Ese atentado iba a la caza de tu cabeza! .¡No tomes a la ligera todo lo que se escape de la incumbencia del Uchiha! .¡Y no vuelvas a interrumpir!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Naruto se mordía el labio inferior con rabia y le temblaban los brazos. A su lado, Sakura había agachado la cabeza.

Tsunade miró a Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido, así que el Nara se apresuró a contestar.

- Luchamos con ellos, pero Naruto y Sakura tuvieron que abandonar la pelea. Fuera se encontraron de nuevo con Itachi y Sasuke. De todo eso, quizá sea mejor que sean ellos mismos quienes puedan contar lo que pasó. Nosotros seguimos luchando hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. De eso también tendrían que informar ellos, ya que se dispuso que nosotros nos retiráramos.

- Habéis controlado la situación lo mejor que habéis podido, está bien. Shikamaru y Sakura, me daréis más detalles. Naruto, te quiero aquí esta tarde. Los demás os podéis retirar.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado al filo de la cama, quieto y sigiloso.

Había estado pensando mucho esos dos últimos días. La sed de venganza, la impotencia de ser un segundo tema a tratar para su hermano, la incómoda resaca que le había provocado haber visto a sus antiguos compañeros, los retorcidos planes que tenía Orochimaru para uno de ellos y la cuenta atrás para que su maestro tomara su cuerpo se mezclaban y no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Algo no iba bien. Nada bien. Algo no estaba saliendo como debía. Había controlado y alejado factores como esos de sus inquietudes desde que decidió aprender de la mano de Orochimaru, pero todo contaba ahora. Todo se sumaba y el peso de cada preocupación se multiplicaba, no le dejaba dormir.

Le había funcionado concentrarse en su entrenamiento para olvidarse de lo que había dejado atrás, pero aquella misión para matar a su hermano lo había cambiado todo. No estaba tranquilo. Su mente no jugaba con la responsabilidad de un solo deber. Ahora que se acercaba al momento de su venganza empezaba a sentir cosas que no le convenían. Había considerado que quizá fuera sólo el efecto de saber que tenía los días contados, ser consciente de que, cuando estuviera muerto todas las oportunidades de cambio estarían echadas a perder. Y que se le presentaran tantas cosas que no le gustaban era un inconveniente.

Konoha destruida. Una compañera, que ya no le importaba, imitando su entrada al lado oscuro. El futuro de su clan pudriéndose con la sangre salpicada en las ruinas del distrito que había sido su casa.

Y Naruto. No lograba comprenderle. Él era lo que más se le resistía cuando intentaba razonar sus actos.

No podía entender cómo de la nada sacaba fuerzas para afrontarlo todo, para seguir intentando convencerle. Era cierto que sus situaciones eran muy distintas, sus motivaciones eran esencialmente opuestas, pero no podía concebir ese espíritu de lucha por causas imposibles. Él había tirado la toalla respecto a Konoha y sus amigos cuando la propuesta de Orochimaru le fue presentada tan atractiva.

Todo lo que iba a dejar tras de sí olía muy mal e iba a enmascarar la futura gloria de su venganza satisfecha.

En el fondo sabía que todo se resumía a Konoha. Todo el balance se haría respecto al lugar donde su clan tenía su sitio; la villa donde creció, sufrió y aprendió a hacer un amigo. El único lugar en el mundo que podía enseñarle lo que significaba estar vivo y tener un buen motivo para sacrificarse. Esos mismos principios eran los que le habían llevado a tomar decisiones apasionadas e irrevocables. Era la _voluntad de Fuego_. No estaba pensando todas esas cosas en el nido de una serpiente por capricho del destino: reconocía el deber moral de limpiar la historia familiar con una venganza ejemplar y estaba esforzándose hasta el delirio para conseguirlo. Porque la villa le había dado esplendor al clan y todo lo que tenía en el mundo era su apellido; tenía que ensalzar su noble nombre aunque se dejara la vida en ello. Debía la vida y el orgullo a su clan, y creía estar honrándolo con sus pasos.

"_Pero aun siguiendo el camino de mi deber, algo sigue fallando. No moriré tranquilo", _comprendió.

Era muy tarde para retractarse, pero tampoco podía dejar la vida y las oportunidades de redención del clan por ese hecho. Debía hacer algo.

Konoha destruida. Reducida a los cimientos, como su propia casa. Sin supervivientes que vengarla.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Había recordado y entendido algo crucial.

* * *

Kabuto contemplaba el registro de las horas de cada toma de las medicinas. Lo hacía a la vez que combinaba y rellenaba la tabla de mezclas de nuevos fármacos y escuchaba a Orochimaru jadear en la cama. La última inyección había sido especialmente fuerte y los vendajes que le envolvían los brazos y el abdomen estaban muy tensos. Por si fuera poco, las recuperaciones de su tratamiento se interrumpían con sangrías para potenciar los efectos. Kabuto se las practicaba midiendo al milímetro cada gota que le extraía, pero no podía evitar dejarlo débil y somnoliento.

Cada detalle importaba en su cuidado. La ducha que utilizaba, a la que accedía dentro de la habitación, tenía un pequeño taburete y las paredes plagadas de soportes; siempre había alguien acompañándole y se había preparado la cama con bandejas para las bolsas de contención de líquidos; la habitación, aislada de las demás celdas, y la penumbra que iluminaba una vela le protegían de las jaquecas.

Aquella era una mala noche para Orochimaru. Kabuto lo lamentaba por él. Temía que Sasuke le diera los dolores de cabeza que las condiciones de la habitación pretendían evitar.

- Orochimaru-sama, creo que de ésta se decide.

El maestro empezó a contener los jadeos más débiles. Abría los ojos y carraspeaba.

- Aún no me puedo creer que a Sasuke-kun le haya cambiado el humor y le esté durando tanto –continuó Kabuto-. Con los sujetos de prueba sigue siendo igual de frío, pero me preocupa que no le esté pidiendo información sobre las nuevas técnicas. Lo veo demasiado cambiado como para dar marcha atrás. Imagino que habrá pensado en las medidas a tomar si...

- No te preocupes por nada que no sean las mezclas y las analíticas. Del Uchiha me encargaré personalmente hasta el final.

- Pero si las medicinas le dan más sueño y le tengo que inducir el estado comatoso...

- Te seguirás encargando de las malditas mezclas para devolverme la consciencia –completó el Sannin ahogando un gemido de dolor.

Kabuto se entretuvo en calcular las medidas de las nuevas recetas para prepararle a su maestro una infusión revitalizante. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, cuando Orochimaru parpadeaba lentamente e intentaba relajarse, Kabuto presintió un chakra aproximándose.

- El Uchiha, maestro.

- Lo sé. Ayúdame a sentarme –Kabuto se apresuró a asirle de las axilas y levantarlo para apoyarle contra el cabecero de la cama. La espalda cayó con su peso muerto contra la madera, pero Orochimaru hizo el costoso esfuerzo de mover los brazos y acurrucar un puño en el hueco de la otra mano.

Kabuto le echó un vistazo a su maestro antes de abrir la puerta. Miró a Sasuke desconfiado y le indicó con la mano que entrara. La voz de Sannin sonaba rajada, pero firme.

- Siéntate, Sasuke.

El susodicho se acomodó en una silla apartada de la cama a una distancia prudente sin apartar la mirada de él. La respiración dificultosa de Orochimaru se pausaba para empezar a hablar, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

- Tengo que abandonar todo esto. Hoy. Pagaré la deuda que tengo contigo de otra manera, no me importa el precio. Contribuir en un ataque a Konoha es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

- Maldito niñato... –susurró Kabuto dejando de golpe un mortero sobre la mesa. Sasuke lo miró instantáneamente con odio- Después de haberte hecho con todos los...

El Sharingan relampagueó en la oscuridad. Kabuto se abstuvo de decir nada más.

- Esto no va contigo. Cállate.

Orochimaru le hizo un gesto seco para aliviar la tensión.

- Por última vez, Kabuto, déjanos esto a nosotros –suspiró inaudiblemente tras una pausa- Te escucho, Uchiha. ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo lo que me debes?

- Te daré lo que quieras, menos mi cuerpo.

- .¿A qué se debe esta nueva necesidad? Pensaba que no ibas a necesitar tu cuerpo después de alcanzar un objetivo tan vital como el tuyo.

- Tengo nuevos objetivos.

- Eso me lo imagino. ¿Cuáles?

- Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. No me veo en la obligación de compartir mis planes contigo. Negociemos el pago del servicio que me has dado y zanjemos este asunto.

- Tanto tiempo viviendo entre nosotros y te atreves a hablar de tu residencia aquí como de una simple ocupación de la que pueda hacerte un presupuesto fácilmente –entrecerró los ojos-. Estábamos intercambiando tiempo y sacrificio, Sasuke-kun. Lo sabías. No me intentes hacer creer que la infancia te hizo tener una idea equivocada de tus actos. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo marchándote de aquí?

- Siempre he sabido qué era este sitio. Y sé que mi compromiso contigo era muy fuerte. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- Esto ocurre por tratar con críos. No, Sasuke-kun, desde luego que no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par un momento antes de doblarse de dolor. Por su parte, Orochimaru simplemente lo miraba sin parpadear. El sello maldito reptaba por la piel de Sasuke a placer de su maestro. A medida que el sello multiplicaba su estampado por el cuerpo del Uchiha, el dolor le hacía retorcerse y apretar los dientes. Sasuke se había echado una mano al sello. Sentía su palpitación bajo la piel como un agujero negro que fuera a engullirle el control sobre su cuerpo.

Orochimaru activaba el sello como quería a pesar de su estado.

- Está bien. Vete. Retenerte aquí no me servirá de nada. Pero antes de que cruces esa puerta, quiero que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir, porque te conviene recordarlo: no saldrás libre de ésta. Me debes un cuerpo y el esfuerzo de haber esperado por él. No voy a cambiar los términos de nuestro acuerdo, así que no te olvides de que tienes una deuda muy grande conmigo. Y la vas a pagar por las malas, Sasuke-kun –el Uchiha se incorporó con el gesto contraído por el dolor, desafiante-. Mi plan para Konoha seguirá en pie aunque me dejes, y lo que resulte del encuentro que ansío será una broma para lo que te espera a ti. Te estaré persiguiendo en la sombra. Cuando creas que te has librado de mí. Cuando olvides que te marqué. El sello te acompañará, y yo con él. Estarás bajo mi influencia vayas a donde vayas. Hagas lo que hagas. Estos años el sello se ha hecho contigo como cualquier tejido de piel de tu cuerpo. ¿Acaso te crees tan bueno por poder decir que te vas sin más? Te aseguro que pierdes más que yo.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo con odio. Superado el dominio del sello, se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- No te preocupes. Conozco el arma que tienes. Si hay algo que me sobra, es tiempo.

- No tienes una ligera idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer.

Orochimaru sentía la mirada fija de unas pupilas de Sharingan muy poderosas clavadas en sus ojos a pesar de que Sasuke estuviera de espaldas.

- Hasta el momento en que tengas algo que demostrarme que no conozca, desaparece de mi vista.

Sasuke cruzó la puerta destilando orgullo, a paso decidido. Kabuto mantuvo la mirada en la puerta hasta que el sonido de las pisadas de Sasuke se extinguió.

- Orochimaru-sama... No entiendo. ¿Por qué no lo ha matado? .¡Necesita su cuerpo en breve! Podría haber sido fácil si lo hubiera decidido.

- El Uchiha no es un oponente aconsejable para mí en mi estado.

- .¡Yo podría haberle ayudado! .¿Cómo puede dejar que le haga esta jugada?

- Creo en mis posibilidades. Y lo hago porque mis propósitos se nivelan al alcance de un Uchiha. Sasuke-kun es un ninja muy capaz que logrará levantar el nombre de su clan; he visto un potencial en él mayor que el de su hermano. No voy a malgastar su vida cuando es tan delicioso planear su caída, cuando se haya superado a sí mismo y utilice toda su fuerza contra mí. Estoy decidido por el cuerpo que contenga el Sharingan. Y lo voy a conseguir. Puedo esperar otros tres años. Puedo esperar treinta. Todos los que quiera –ladeó la cara para mirarle-. ¿Imaginas a dónde irá ahora?

- Supongo que a Konoha.

- No es lo más lógico, ya que se le considera un desertor allí, pero tenía claras intenciones de frustrar mi futuro ataque a la Hoja. Si no está conmigo, está contra mí –arrugó el ceño blanco despreocupadamente-. No recuerdo cuántos años conlleva la pena por traición.

- Normalmente está entre los cinco y los diez años. No estoy seguro.

- Sea como sea, que termine volviendo al redil no tiene que suponernos un problema. Meter el enemigo en casa, y por triplicado, es una mala circunstancia que desaprovechar. Es arriesgado, pero si sale bien, no podría salir mejor. No perderemos de vista a Sasuke. La semana que viene, en cuanto dejes de administrarme los anabolizantes, ocuparé otro cuerpo. Reúne a los subordinados y elígeme al mejor que encuentres.

- Sí, Orochimaru-sama.

El Sannin se bebió tranquilamente la infusión que Kabuto le había preparado. La noche empezaba a caer cuando Kabuto recogía sus mezclas y ventilaba la habitación con un extraño aparato que parecía expulsar un halo de chakra. Orochimaru dormitaba a ratos recostado contra el cabecero de la cama.

Abrió los ojos alarmado cuando notó el nuevo y fuerte chakra que hacía su aparición junto con los ruidos del pasillo. Tras unos momentos de silencio, en los que Orochimaru y Kabuto se preparaban para recibir al visitante, unos nuevos pasos dieron lugar hasta la puerta. La silueta de Uchiha Itachi se entrecortaba en la penumbra. La misma mirada llena de seguridad y prepotencia se iluminaba en el carmesí de sus ojos.

- Cuánto tiempo, Orochimaru.

- .¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tenía pendiente una cita contigo para discutir los motivos por los que has estado entrenando a mi hermano. No hace mucho fue a buscarme. Me hubiera gustado mantener esta conversación contigo antes de que se viera preparado para enfrentarse a mí. La bendita casualidad ha querido que Zetsu haya avistado a Sasuke salir de aquí hace un par de horas.

- Ha dejado de considerar la venganza con mis condiciones. Si venías a impedir mis planes o los suyos, lamento decirte que el reciente abandono de tu hermano no significa nada. Él sigue dispuesto a vengarse y yo a ocupar su cuerpo.

- Ruin hasta el final. Sigues arrastrándote como una lastimosa serpiente, esperando un cuerpo con el que mudar, soñando infatigablemente con los ojos de los Uchiha. No puedes superar tu paso por Akatsuki. Te pueden mi negativa a cooperar para que experimentaras con el Sharingan y el estúpido rencor que conservas hacia Akatsuki porque te bajó los humos. No pudiste aceptar que tus planes fueran menos importantes que los de la organización y me tienes ese odio recalcitrante porque crees que ese desprecio contra ti lo lideré yo.

Itachi miraba con ojos despreocupados a su antiguo colega.

- Quieres matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero el nombre de Uchiha no se usará en vano.

- Habla el que protagonizó una carnicería contra esa misma casa.

- Lo hice porque podía y por razones que no te importan. No usarás jamás a un Uchiha. El apellido te queda muy grande, Orochimaru. No hay nada más detestable que alguien que se venga a través de una venganza ajena.

Orochimaru se rió entre dientes, sorprendido de tener esas conversaciones con los Uchiha el mismo día.

- Das por hecho que si tú y yo nos enfrentamos, tú saldrás victorioso, .¿no es así?

Itachi no mudó la expresión. Siguió mirándolo con paciencia.

- Serás un prodigio, todo lo que te de la gana. Pero no te confíes. A tu hermano y a ti no os salva el apellido. De mí, no –tosió violentamente. Sus ojos amarillos y turbios le enfocaban y se reafirmaban en lo que acaba a de decir a pesar de su estado de salud-. Por supuesto que tengo asuntos pendientes contigo.

- Sasuke. ¿Me busca?

- No lo sé. No sé qué tiene exactamente en la cabeza. Es difícil hacerse una idea con tu hermano. Eso sí, deberías estar tranquilo respecto a tus predicciones. No llegará el día de vuestro enfrentamiento sin que yo esté detrás de sus ataques. Estoy decidido a ocuparle. Sasuke es un reto. Un arma muy capaz.

Itachi lo miró interesado y esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces. No tendría desperdicio.

- No lo tendrá.

Itachi se esfumó en una nube ilusoria. El aire se había descongestionado de tensión casi al instante en el que el miembro de Akatsuki desapareció. Kabuto se acercó a la cama con un par de pastillas un vaso de agua.

- Ganamos enemigos –dijo.

- No olvides que también ganamos aliados.

* * *

A Naruto le dolía la garganta. De aguantarse las ganas que tenía de gritar.

Se le había escapado un interrumpido grito de júbilo en plena reunión con la Quinta y algunos de los representantes de mayor renombre del Consejo. Jiraiya le había dado un buen pellizco justo encima del codo para que se contuviera, así que un par de lagrimillas envenenadas de reproche habían sido lo único con lo que había podido celebrar la nueva noticia.

Estaba exultante. La alegría salía de sí mismo y no le dejaría dormir en un mes.

- .¡Joder! .¡Lo he conseguido! .¡Lo he conseguido! –había gritado inmediatamente después de salir del despacho de la Hokage, donde aún estaban todos los demás asistentes. Movía los brazos con tanto vigor de arriba abajo que parecía estar bailando- .¡De aquí a ocupar el puesto de la vieja sólo hay un par de días! .¡Voy a jubilar a Tsunade antes de ascender a jōnin!

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y un puño descendiendo a su cabeza. El coscorrón debió escucharse hasta en la Arena.

- Maldita sea, Naruto. No te he dejado un cardenal en el brazo para que estés echando a perder ahora lo que acabas de conseguir.

Naruto se giró a su maestro y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- .¡He conseguido entrar en el Consejo! .¡Eso no es nada corriente para los ninjas de mi rango! Si a los dieciocho estoy ahí dentro, .¡conseguiré ser el Sexto antes de la mayoría de edad!

- Sabes por qué están contando contigo y para qué. Te lo han dejado claro. No te precipites en hacerte ideas sobre el próximo hokage. Tsunade podría enfadarse contigo y, me puedes creer, no te conviene.

- Lo que tú digas. He conseguido lo que he conseguido. He dado un gran paso. Y lo tengo que celebrar. Te invito a un par de tazones de ramen.

- .¿Con sake?

- .¡Si quieres sake te lo pagas tú!

Salieron del edificio. Naruto aprovechaba el cruce con cualquiera, shinobi o civil, para saludar alegremente y gritar que era un gran día.

Lo era, desde luego. Konoha estaba en flor. El sol brillaba en un cielo sin nubes y hacía una temperatura agradable. La primavera susurraba en cada rincón y la villa vivía la paz. Paseando pudo avistar al equipo de Asuma en el Yakiniku Q, charlando con Hyūga Neji. Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, se había adelantado al mostrador e intercambiaba unas palabras con el dependiente.

- Algún día pasearé por aquí con un nombre nuevo. Todos me devolverán el saludo. Mis compañeros de promoción trabajarán de cerca conmigo y tendré otros nuevos. Mi cargo me facilitará relacionarme con otros ninjas de alta cualificación –explicó sonriente a su maestro. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa-. Ahora que puedo asistir a las reuniones podré recopilar información y seguirle la pista a Sasuke. No puedo madurar ningún plan para el gobierno sin contar con él.

- Espero que puedas recordar que asistir a esas reuniones no te da derecho a tomar decisiones sobre las misiones o debatir cuando la oposición de Tsunade quiera darle guerra.

- No me importa no poder abrir la boca.

- No creo que te estés escuchando. Si entran en debate Akatsuki, Sasuke o los bijū e intentas callarte, reventarás. El Consejo no tiene la necesidad de saber que tienes la sangre muy caliente. Bueno, más que sangre, tienes aguardiente.

- Pues me morderé la lengua y me daré tantos pellizcos como para morirme de gangrena. Será una tortura tener que escuchar las aburridas razones por las que no se deba intervenir en ciertos asuntos como esos, pero después de las asambleas puedo buscar a Tsunade para convencerla de que me dé una misión. No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de ponerme de nuevo en marcha con una información tan valiosa como la que puedo escuchar allí habiendo estado tanto tiempo sin noticias. Sé que Sasuke no ha matado a su hermano y que Orochimaru no ha hecho ningún movimiento. Eso debe significar que no le ha poseído todavía. Tengo que guardar la esperanza por las acciones de ese idiota y encontrar el momento perfecto para volver a irme de misión y traerlo de vuelta.

- Puede haber pasado cualquier cosa.

- Ya, pero tengo una misión muy importante que hacer. Tengo una promesa que cumplir. Si no le doy fin nunca, no podré pasar a otros objetivos en los que Sasuke estará implicado. Sé que soy capaz de hacerlo. Y ahora tengo una nueva herramienta para ponerme en marcha.

Naruto miró con ilusión la estrecha calle flanqueada de pequeñas tiendas y puestos de fruta. Jiraiya sabía que estaba visualizándose a sí mismo subiendo aquella calle junto a Sasuke, bromeando y hablando de las misiones comunes. Si no se las comunicaba como su superior.

Tras un árbol que hacía de esquina, Rock Lee y Sakura se despedían. En cuanto Naruto vio a su compañera, empezó a vociferar su nombre y se dirigió a ella.

- .¡Sakura-chan! .¡Ni te puedes hacer una idea de la noticia que tengo!

- .¿Es sobre la misión? Estaba buscándote precisamente para hablar de eso. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Tsunade ya me ha dado los detalles, pero no se trata de eso. Poco después de que Tsunade me diera la información, me hicieron llamar. Los viejos del Consejo estaban reunidos en el despacho de la vieja. ¡Me han ofrecido un puesto en el Consejo!

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Una sonrisa acompañaba a su mirada sorprendida. Jiraiya los había alcanzado y asentía a la compañera de Naruto, confirmando sus palabras.

- .¿Cómo?

- .¡Estoy en el Consejo! –chilló escandalosamente- No sería un miembro en el pleno sentido de la palabra, porque no puedo participar ni cumplir funciones, y aún no he podido aceptar el puesto porque se supone que es una decisión de mucha responsabilidad y todo eso –dijo quitándole importancia con la mano- .¡Pero está claro que accedí en cuanto me lo propusieron! .¡Estaré en cada una de sus reuniones como oyente! .¡Confían en mí, Sakura-chan!

- Es estupendo, Naruto. ¡Hay que celebrarlo! Cada vez estás más cerca de tu sueño, .¿eh?

- .¡Ya lo creo! Hace menos de diez minutos que me lo han dicho y ya he pensado en todas las cosas que podemos hacer. Te prometo que podría hacer una lista ahora mismo.

- Imagino que has salido del despacho de Tsunade gritándoselo a todo el mundo. Deberías tener cuidado. Si lo haces demasiado público, podrían pensárselo mejor. Tienes que ser muy discreto con todo lo que se refiera al Consejo.

- En realidad, eres la primera en saberlo. Un par de calles atrás vi al equipo de Shikamaru saludando a Neji en un restaurante. Si no hubiera sido por lo ocupado que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que quiero hacer, habría entrado allí y lo habría gritado saltando encima de una mesa.

- .¡Entonces me alegro de ser la primera! –dijo Sakura riendo- Celébralo y cuenta con que a la vuelta de la misión tenemos que compartir la noticia con todos los demás.

- .¿No vienes al Ichiraku a comer con nosotros? Estoy tan contento que podría tirar la casa por la ventana e invitar a toda la villa.

- Muy generoso con todos .¡y no me quieres pagar una miserable botellita de sake! –dijo Jiraiya con un brazo en jarras.

- .¡Tú cuentas el sake por cajas, no botellas, borracho! –le contestó Naruto.

- Lo siento, pero tengo un par de recados que hacer, además de tener que pasar a recoger mis armas para mañana –se excusó Sakura-. Te haré una visita a última hora y hablamos de tus planes, .¿de acuerdo?

Se despidieron y retomaron sus caminos. La sonrisa de Naruto parecía estirar más y más. Eufórico, llegó a propinarle un puñetazo a Jiraiya en el brazo dando saltos. La pequeña curva que precedía a su destino permitía el asomo del pequeño y antiguo puesto. Cuando se fijó mejor, vio que Hinata cruzaba la calle en dirección a su casa. Naruto no desperdició la oportunidad.

- .¡Hinata-chan! .¡Eh!

La Hyuga se detuvo y orientó los pies hacia el centro a medida que Naruto se acercaba. Jiraiya negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de seguirle y volver a escuchar lo mismo. De todas maneras, se le avecinaba una tarde larga llena de planes de rescate y promesas jóvenes y utópicas que hacer en el futuro.

- Hola, Naruto-k-kun... Te veo muy contento...

- .¡Creo que pocas veces he estado más contento que ahora! .¡Estoy dentro del Consejo de la Hokage!

- Me alegro mucho por ti. Es una gran n-noticia.

- Ya lo creo. Estoy que no quepo en mí de gozo. No soy exactamente un miembro del Consejo, pero es un paso muy importante. No esperaba que me lo fueran a ofrecer sin más.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente mientras lo miraba de reojo.

- Vienes a celebrarlo, .¿no? T-te gusta ir al Ichiraku.

- Sí. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Jiraiya y yo vamos a inaugurar este día de fiesta nacional.

- Me temo que no puedo. Pero... te lo agradezco. En casa las cosas no marchan muy bien. Los más jóvenes pasaremos el día en las dependencias de la rama Bunke, así que Neji y yo tenemos que encargarnos de organizarlo todo.

Desde la perspectiva de Jiraiya, la joven Hyūga parecía estar dispuesta a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Se retorcía los dedos y clavaba la mirada en el suelo como si le estuvieran regañando. Naruto le hacía preguntas con preocupación pero ella apenas despegaba la mirada del suelo. Naruto recuperó el tono alegre y le dijo algo a lo que ella respondió mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Jiraiya contemplaba con una sonrisa comprensiva la respiración agitada y el sonrojo intenso de la muchacha. Ahogó una carcajada cuando Hinata balbuceaba una despedida, correspondiente a la de Naruto, y se acercaba rápidamente a él para besarle en la mejilla. Desapareció un momento después retomando el camino a casa.

Naruto miraba a la nada mientras su índice rozaba la huella del beso.

- .¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?

- .¿Qué? –contestó patidifuso- .¿Qué le voy a decir si se ha ido como si fuera a ir detrás de ella para matarla? No se me ocurre qué podía haberle dicho. Es...

- .¿... la primera vez que te besa una chica?

- Sí. Bueno, la primera fue Tsunade. Pero bueno, no cuenta porque es una vieja cascarrabias. Es la segunda vez que me besan –admitió con un leve sonrojo.

- Pues para que la primera haya sido la bruta de Tsunade y la segunda la tímida de los Hyūga, déjame decirte que te espera un largo camino de conquistas. Deja que tu maestro te asesore también en esto, que no puedes tener mejor mentor que yo. ¿No te gustaría empezar a prepararte para las chicas leyendo uno de mis libros? No sabes qué te estás perdiendo.

- .¡No quiero saber nada de tus libros! Si necesitas espiar en los manantiales termales para escribirlos, no quiero saber nada de ellos.

Jiraiya sacó el último ejemplar de un bolsillo y le dio con él en la cabeza. Naruto se quejó y apartó el toldo del local al entrar.

Ya sentado en el taburete, tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que no le parecía tan mala idea espiar a Hinata. Fuera de un manantial termal... claro.

* * *

**.¡Qué rápido va esto!**

**.¿Gusta? .¿No gusta? .¡Deja tu impresión! :)**


	4. Regreso a casa

**Despacito, pero con buena letra (eso espero). Cuarto capítulo, seguimos con los saltos en el tiempo. Espero que Sasuke me esté saliendo en su línea, al menos más que antes. En el original se me fue mucho la mano con él (¡HORROR!).  
**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ;)  
**

* * *

**Regreso a casa**

Tsunade era inmune al frío por las noches por una poderosa razón, y el avanzado conocimiento que tenía de medicina o su desengañada vida amorosa no tenían nada que ver. Esa razón se llamaba sake.

Tsunade y el sake se conocieron en la vuelta a casa tras una misión de guerra durante la cual Jiraiya había dejado correr el alcohol y el exhibicionismo de su falta de vergüenza y desde entonces no se habían separado demasiadas veces. Amigas incondicionales donde los hubiera, las botellitas de sake le acompañaban desde el cajón del escritorio, las taquillas de los baños termales, los bares durante los descansos breves del trabajo, en las mesas de apuestas y en las negociaciones con los señores feudales, pero siempre que bebía en aquellas ocasiones lo hacía con moderación. La soledad nocturna era la mejor circunstancia para intimar con el sake.

Aquella noche, la insensibilidad que solía darle el alcohol se la estaba produciendo una sombra proyectada desde la ventana. Las sombras sibilinas no solían anunciar buenas visitas.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, donde el trabajo atrasado de la oficina y las últimas misiones a sellar la obligaban a hacer un poco de noche en el despacho. Pero algo especial ocurría. Algo que Tsunade no sabía si augurar como peor que las tediosas horas sentada frente al eterno bloque de informes.

Observó la silueta con los ojos entornados, ponderando los posibles motivos de aquella visita. Había pocas alterativas, desagradables o aplastantemente inverosímiles.

― ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? Sé que Orochimaru perdió la elegancia a la hora de hacer visitas y la cabeza con sus estúpidas pretensiones.

― Vengo por mi honor de Uchiha ―dijo la voz grave de Sasuke a su espalda―.Tengo un asunto que cerrar con Konoha.

Sasuke bajó con gracilidad del alféizar de la ventana y rodeó la mesa de Tsunade muy despacio. La Quinta podía dar fe de que Sasuke había alcanzado las expectativas de su maestro: su presencia llenaba todo el despacho, se advertía el halo de amenaza. Tsunade le observó situarse frente a ella. La luz del flexo que iluminaba los papeles distribuidos por la mesa se reflectaba en la mirada brillante y penetrante de Sasuke. No parpadeó cuando él echó mano a la katana que llevaba a la espalda, desencajaba la vaina del cinto en bandolera y apoyaba el arma en el suelo como un bastón. El renegado puso una mano sobre la empuñadura y echó una rodilla al suelo. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

― Depongo mis armas contra Konoha. Quiero volver.

― ¿Por qué?

― Ya lo he dicho. Tengo un asunto pendiente.

La voz de Tsunade se agravó.

― ¿Ya has atendido tus asuntos pendientes fuera de la villa?

― No.

― ¿Entonces por qué quieres arriesgarte a ser encarcelado? Te fuiste de aquí precisamente porque te faltaba tiempo, y tu nexo con la aldea se redefinió cuando aceptaste por protector al mayor enemigo de Konoha.

― No puedo negar su autoría ni mis actos, pero dejé de estar a su mando y mi objetivo aquí es volver a formar parte de Konoha. Sé que tengo que asumir la responsabilidad de haber abandonado la aldea y pasar a formar parte de las tropas del Sonido. Conozco la gravedad del delito de omisión –levantó la cabeza y miró a Tsunade fijamente.

Los segundos pasaron y la comunicación que fluyó en aquellas miradas cruzadas se hizo tan densa como el silencio que reinaba en el despacho. No movían un solo músculo.

― Te espera algo peor que la muerte por traición si intentas engañarme. A los que cometen doble traición se les rastrea y tortura con técnicas que deberían estar prohibidas –alzó las cejas―. Un solo ninja que atenta contra la defensa de su propia patria sale muy caro. Terminarás de ensuciar tu apellido.

― Para poder decir eso, sabrá entonces lo limpio que llegó a ser y tendrá cuidado de no juzgar a todos los Uchihas por el crimen que cometió uno solo –contestó Sasuke con aspereza.

― Hablaba también por ti. Tengo bastantes años más que tú para conocer mejor la gloria que llegó a alumbrar tu clan –Sasuke se levantó sin apartar la mirada de la Quinta y posó la espada en su escritorio―. No necesitamos decirnos más. A pesar de que creo que tus motivos pueden ser nobles, tengo unas normas que seguir. Tengo que ingresarte en los calabozos esta misma noche.

El Uchiha asintió silenciosamente.

― Discutiré tu pena con el Consejo. ¡Shizune!

La ayudante llegó al cabo de unos segundos y se quedó atónita al ver a Sasuke.

― Llama a los ANBU que estén de servicio y diles que acompañen a Sasuke a las celdas. No avises a nadie más. Ya me encargo yo del Consejo.

Shizune cabeceó y salió corriendo del despacho.

Los efectivos de ANBU llegaron pocos segundos después y esposaron a Sasuke rápidamente. El Uchiha no apartaba la mirada inexpresiva de la katana que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa en señal de obediencia. Tsunade experimentó una extraña sensación cuando vio practicársele un jutsu a Sasuke para reforzar su inmovilización. Le pareció haber vivido algo así antes, o estar demasiado segura de que aquel jutsu era innecesario.

Se intercambiaron algunas indicaciones para encarcelar a Sasuke, quien se mantenía inexpresivo, aparentemente apático. Sólo la mirada fija en su espada se exceptuaba de aquella actitud indiferente. Tsunade le contempló con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que dentro de ella se desempolvaba la empatía por la paradójica situación.

Sasuke estaba siendo impermeable a esa identificación y a la mirada incrédula de Shizune al otro lado de la oficina. Aunque hubiera resultado convincente durante su presentación, estaba dando esos pasos de la forma más impersonal. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía y parecía comprender que esa humillación de ser conducido al piso subterráneo era sólo parte del procedimiento.

Desapareció escoltado por los activos tan rápido como había aparecido. Shizune se acercó a Tsunade en cuanto se quedaron solas.

― ¿Qué cree que habrá pasado?

― Algo como esto es lo último que me podía esperar, pero si las razones que ha dado para volver son honestas, estamos de enhorabuena.

― ¿Pero por qué vuelve? ¿Es que ha matado a su hermano y vuelve para quedarse en paz?

― No creo que hubiera vuelto si lo hubiera hecho. Pero tampoco puedo pensar con seguridad que esto esté bien. No me puedo permitir creerle, o dar por hecho que sea una buena noticia tenerle retenido aquí, pero algo me dice que echaba de menos estar en casa y eso es algo distinto.

― Podría atraer a Orochimaru hasta aquí. No podemos confiarnos teniendo al enemigo en casa.

Tsunade sonrió débilmente y se apoyó en el filo del escritorio, cerca de la katana de Sasuke.

― Puede ser. Es bastante probable que Orochimaru utilice esa circunstancia. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta y esa será la única cosa que le permitirá a Sasuke seguir vivo. Si Sasuke es fiel a Konoha, podría devolverle el color al clan y ocupar el lugar que le corresponde. Como yo hice.

* * *

Apenas hacía dos semanas que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha cuando Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura regresaban de una misión.

Llegaron de noche; el cielo amenazaba lluvia pesada y los pocos transeúntes que quedaban en la calle eran civiles que volvían a casa tras haber hecho caja o jōnins haciendo rondas reposadas.

Los recién llegados se acercaron a la oficina de la Hokage para rellenar el informe de la misión y recibir nuevas órdenes. Kakashi se adelantó y les dio permiso a sus subordinados para que se marcharan, pero Tsunade se asomó al pasillo y le pidió a Naruto que esperara. Sakura quería irse cuanto antes a la casa que compartía con su hermana, pero Naruto se había mudado a la casa contigua para vivir cerca de ella y prefería hacer el camino con él. Tras un rato esperando juntos, se despidieron de Kakashi en el pasillo y Naruto entró en el despacho de Tsunade.

― Tengo una noticia bastante importante para ti, Naruto –dijo la Quinta tomando asiento―. Siéntate, necesito que te tomes esto con tranquilidad.

Naruto vaciló. Se le ensancharon los ojos.

― ¿Qué clase de noticia es? Si quieres que me siente es que se trata de algo gordo. ¿Es una buena noticia? –Ladeó la cara con gravedad.

― Relájate. Yo diría que es buena. ¿Te vas a sentar?

Naruto apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó.

― No me sigas que tenemos a Orochimaru cogido por los huevos.

― No.

― ¿Akatsuki? ¿Abandonan la causa?

― Ya nos gustaría. No, nada de eso.

― ¿Me harás miembro del Consejo? –preguntó al tiempo que su cara se iluminaba radiantemente― ¿O es que quieres hablar sobre la sucesión de tu puesto?

― Sabes que sin previa experiencia como oyente no tiene sentido que discutamos de tu puesto como miembro. Llevas muy poco tiempo como tal y has dado un par de problemas. Ni hablemos de que seas el Godaime.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? No te hagas de rogar y dímelo, vieja, que Sakura me está esperando ahí fuera. ¿Es Sasuke?

― Sí. Ha vuelto.

Tsunade vio la esperada mezcla de escepticismo y éxtasis reflejados en los grandes ojos de Naruto. Se quedó estupefacto durante unos segundos, manteniendo la postura sobre el escritorio. Cuando articuló palabra, su voz sonó más aflautada que nunca.

― ¿Sasuke?

― Te dije que te sentaras.

― No necesito sentarme. Necesito gritar –en cambio, arrastró la silla agarrándola del respaldo y se sentó sin poder levantar la mirada o parpadear. Parecía comprender que las circunstancias que habían traído a su amigo a la Hoja eran muy extrañas, posiblemente cuestionables para la Quinta, pero una tímida sonrisa le levantaba las comisuras de la boca―. ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Lo encontrasteis? Él... Sasuke...

― Lo encontré aquí, en el despacho. Se entregó.

― No me lo puedo creer... –susurró negando con la cabeza.

― Debes, y cuando antes, mejor. Ahora mismo está en los calabozos.

Naruto levantó repentinamente la cabeza y miró la puerta del despacho. Necesitaba verlo. Tenía que verlo para creérselo.

― ¡Espera! –gritó Tsunade― No te adelantes. Debes estar seguro de saber qué decirle. Tengo mis dudas sobre los motivos de su llegada a Konoha. Quiero pensar que lo hizo de buena fe, pero no podemos ser tan crédulos. Tenemos que ir con pies de plomo con él.

― ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

― Llegó hace un par de semanas.

― ¿Hace un par de semanas? ¡Hace un par de semanas yo estaba aquí! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― Te necesitaba fuera.

― ¿Qué tontería es esa? La misión que acabamos de hacer ha sido bastante aburrida.

― Celebré la reunión con el Consejo cuando tú salías de misión. Sasuke llegó un par de días antes, tuve que retrasar la discusión de su caso para que tú no asistieras –el muchacho la miró sin poder dar crédito―. Lo siento, pero sé que hubieras perdido los papeles. Es un asunto que te importa demasiado; te habrías puesto demasiado nervioso. Si hubieras metido la pata ni yo hubiera podido excusarte.

― ¿Qué ha decidido el Consejo?

― Cinco años de cárcel. La pena para los casos de deserción oscila entre los cinco y los diez años, pero consideramos su situación y las posibles medidas a proponer cuando recupere la libertad. A los más ancianos les llamó la atención que no hubiera consumado su venganza con Itachi, lo interpretaron como un signo de integridad –Naruto no contestaba, parecía dividido entre el deseo de salir corriendo de ahí para ver a su amigo o quedarse pegado a la silla para saciar su curiosidad. A Tsunade le extrañó ver que se lo pensara tanto―. ¿No quieres saber cuál fue su excusa?

― No lo necesito. Tenía buenos motivos para volver.

― Pues sería de esperar que pensaras que esto no tiene mucho sentido ―espetó Tsunade frunciendo el ceño―. Por lo que más quieras, ¡esto lo tienes que entender! ¡Como miembro del Consejo no podrías quedarte tan tranquilo excusando que es tu amigo!

― ¡Pero se trata de Sasuke! No se me ocurre por qué no querría volver. Se fue por un motivo de fuerza mayor, pero, joder, ¡se crió aquí, su familia era importante y el cuerpo de la élite tiene el símbolo del clan en su emblema! ¡Y estamos nosotros! ―dio una palmada en la mesa. Guardó silencio y suspiró―. Puedo darte la razón en que es raro saber que ha vuelto. Pero tenía razones. ¿Por qué coño no iba a querer volver?

― ¿Qué te parece su venganza no satisfecha, estúpido? ―preguntó en voz baja pero cargada de rabia― Tendrías decirme que Sasuke no debería querer pisar Konoha hasta haber tenido la oportunidad de vengar a su familia.

― Da igual.

― No, no da igual. Es sospechoso precisamente porque la razón por la que se fue ha perdido importancia, al menos aparentemente. Era una razón de peso. Ha debido pasar algo, para bien o para mal. Y su antiguo equipo tiene que estar preparado.

― ¿Se lo acabas de decir a Kakashi?

― Sí.

― ¿Por qué no nos lo has querido decir a los tres juntos? ―se quedó callado un momento― ¿Por qué crees que Sakura no debe saberlo?

― Debe saberlo, pero quiero que se lo digas tú, en cuanto salgas de aquí. Creo que sería bueno que se lo digas a solas. Es una noticia que debéis compartir entre vosotros. Sólo así ella podrá hablar contigo tranquilamente.

― No estoy muy seguro de que se lo vaya a tomar muy bien. La última vez que le vio estuvo una buena temporada bastante nerviosa. Todo está demasiado relacionado... aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo...

Tsunade cabeceó.

― Por eso mismo creo que deberías decírselo tú mismo. Y por eso creo también que deberías visitar a Sasuke tú sólo. Ella ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo. Te permitiré que lo visites esta noche, pero quiero que recuerdes bien que es una excepción. Como te pille intentando burlar a los guardias para visitarlo te daré una paliza magistral delante del Consejo –amenazó apuntándolo con un dedo.

― Mensaje recibido –dejó caer la cabeza con aire aburrido.

― Las visitas están suspendidas, pero sé que Sasuke significa mucho para ti –cruzó lentamente las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. Echó un vistazo sobre sus papeles―. Dile a Sakura que la espero mañana sobre las nueve, acompáñala a casa y aprovecha los quince minutos de la visita. Te esperaré en la puerta del sótano.

Naruto arrastró la silla al levantarse y salió del despacho. Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta el banco donde le esperaba a Sakura, muy cerca de las escaleras que daban a la calle.

Al verla pensó que eso de decirle que Sasuke estaba a sólo cuatro pisos de distancia sonaba muy cómodo. Aunque no eran infrecuentes las conversaciones donde se sinceraban y hablaban abiertamente de sus sentimientos, Sasuke siempre era bastante evitado; siempre que aparecía él en los temas de conversación hablaban de la forma más breve y objetiva posible. Naruto sabía cómo tomarse su tiempo para darle una noticia difícil; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber interpretar sus silencios o utilizar miradas fijas. Pero Sasuke era un tema delicado. Independientemente de cómo lo hiciera sería como preparar a Sakura para que se estrellara contra un muro.

Por eso los pasos que daba hacia ella eran tan lentos y pensados. Acercarse era abrir la boca y decirle que aquella persona tan difícil para ellos estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Tragó en grueso.

― Sakura...

Su amiga miró la puerta del despacho de su maestra y después a él, interrogativamente.

― ¿Tengo que entrar?

― No, aunque me ha dicho que espera verte a las nueve.

― Menos mal. ¡Con las ganas que tengo de pillar la cama! –se puso en pie y se encaminaron juntos a la salida, aunque los pasos rezagados de Naruto seguían siendo desganados. Al salir, la noche hacía correr el olor suave de la vegetación y el silencio era seco. El vigilante apostado en la puerta fue la única persona que vieron en la calle.

Enfilaron por una calle paralela a la avenida principal y se bañaron en la penumbra amarilla de la luz de las farolas.

― Sakura...

― Ya van dos seguidas. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo deteniéndose.

― ¿Qué? –contestó con desenfado mal simulado.

― Me llamas Sakura, no Sakura-chan. Tienes una cara muy rara; algo ha debido decirte Tsunade. Suéltalo.

― Eh... No es... una noticia normal –remoloneó dando pasos descuidados, evitando hablarle a la cara.

― Sólo vamos a conseguir ponernos más nerviosos –espetó poniéndole una mano en el brazo para frenarle y encararse con él―. El camino a casa no tiene por qué ser tan corto. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

― Vale. Se trata de Sasuke. Ha vuelto a la villa. Se ha entregado. Ahora mismo está en los calabozos, cumpliendo una pena de cinco años.

_Parece que he leído un telegrama_, pensó, pero se dio por contento. Lo había dicho de una vez y ella no parecía a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

― Sasuke-kun... –Naruto asintió― En Konoha... –volvió a asentir. Naruto aprovechó esa mano que Sakura había aventurado para agarrarle y asegurarse de que no hiciera nada raro, pero Sakura reaccionó igual que él. Estaba tranquila.

― Está aquí. Con nosotros otra vez.

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre.

― Tenemos que ir a verlo ―dijo con una voz que no se correspondía con su asombro―. Tenemos que hacerlo esta noche.

― Ya, pero es que... no están permitidas las visitas.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que no vamos a verle hasta que salga? ¡Debes haber entendido mal! ¿Cómo va a pasar cinco años sin ver a nadie?

― Debe estar agradecido. Por lo que me ha dicho la vieja, medidas como esa suavizan la pena.

_Como consultes a alguien sobre esto y sea más entendido que yo _–se decía entre sudores Naruto para sus adentros_―, me las voy a ver muy feas. Por lo que más quieras, no me preguntas más._

Sakura corrigió la marcha, dirigiéndose de nuevo a las oficinas de la Hokage.

― No hay problema. Tsunade estará esperando que lo hagamos, pero siempre podemos hacer algo más inteligente y conseguir colarnos en los calabozos. Le desobedecimos cuando fuimos a buscar a Sasuke a la villa del Sonido; no nos va a matar a latigazos si la desobedecemos otra vez.

A Naruto le gustaban sus palabras. Eran las que se le habían pasado por la cabeza cuando Tsunade le había dicho que le permitía una sola visita.

Pero sabía que no podía apoyar la idea. Le dolía pensar en la posibilidad de que Sakura sólo estuviera actuando así por el viejo anhelo de devolver a Sasuke a Konoha. No era una reacción natural teniendo en cuenta los reparos que ella había tenido a la hora de hablar de él. Sakura podría estar sintiendo alivio por su antiguo compañero, sí, pero también podría estar disfrazando su resentimiento con el antiguo papel de compañera afectuosa inconscientemente.

Fueran cuales fueran los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura, había algo más importante a tener en cuenta. Sasuke podría haber cambiado de parecer en muchas cosas, podría haber cambiado de opinión respecto a algo tan vital como la venganza sobre su hermano, pero nada les garantizaba que no siguiera siendo el mismo idiota que le rompió el corazón a Sakura. Además, seguía siendo el espejo roto en el que Sakura se veía reflejada cuando sufría.

No podía dejar que lo viera antes de que ella se parara a pensar con claridad y pudiera tener la oportunidad de hacerla sentirse protegida. Las incursiones a los calabozos debían estar prohibidas por su bien.

― Tsunade ya me ha advertido sobre las visitas clandestinas. Podrían degradarnos.

Su compañera lo miró de hito en hito.

― Y ahora me dirás que no tienes ningún interés en verle y hablar con él, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no estás conspirando conmigo? -preguntó despacio― ¡Siempre te has pasado las normas por el forro! –la mirada esquiva de Naruto no le gustó. La buscó ladeando la cabeza y preguntó en voz baja― ¿Es que Tsunade te ha dicho que me impidas ir a visitarlo? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que lo pasaré mal? ¿Tenéis miedo porque la última vez que lo vi el sello se activó?

― Sólo nos estamos preocupando por ti, Sakura-chan. Él es nuestro amigo, pero también es el idiota que se fue para cumplir una venganza autodestructiva con el reptil. Nos ha hecho daño a los dos y ha vuelto. Este regreso no debería hacernos más daño. Sabes de sobra lo importante que eres para mí. Quiero pensar que llegará el día en el que todo seguirá entre nosotros como si nunca hubiera decidido irse.

― Pero sabes de sobra que ya nada...

Naruto continuó, interrumpiéndola.

― No quiero pensar que, cuando ese día llegue, él pueda hacerte daño; me siento responsable –acarició la mano de Sakura sobre su brazo―. Porque tengo por propósito protegerte de todo lo que te amenace –Sakura se mojó los labios, pero Naruto arrugó el ceño con preocupación―. Por favor, no le pidas a la vieja que te deje verlo, ni hagas ninguna estupidez intentándolo. Dentro de cinco años pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Tú estarás más preparada para verle.

― Está bien –dijo agachando la cabeza―. Pero no te perdonaré que hayas insinuado que soy débil.

― No he insinuado eso. Lo que quiero decir es que... no estoy seguro del alcance que tiene todo esto, ni de cómo puede actuar el sello. Ya sabes cómo funciona.

― Vale. Discúlpame. La noticia ha sido la más inesperada, me lo estoy tomando todo a la tremenda y estoy cansada. Olvídalo, por favor.

Naruto sonrió enseñándole todos los dientes.

― Así está mejor, Sakura-chan.

Sakura sonrió también, escondiendo su mirada avergonzada.

― Entonces... cinco años, ¿no?

― Sí. Pero Tsunade... me deja hacerle una breve visita. En cuanto te deje en casa.

Miró a su amiga buscando signos de incomodidad, pero Sakura conservaba la mirada tímida.

― Vale –asintió con la cabeza―. Pues dile... –se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio― Mejor no le digas nada. Espero que salga bien. Nos veremos en unas horas –dijo soltándose de su brazo y tomando el camino a casa a paso apresurado―. Puedo ir sola.

― ¿Estás segura? –preguntó viéndola acelerar el paso.

― No tiene sentido si vas a volver. No te preocupes por mí. Buenas noches.

― Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

Dudando que la noticia sobre la vuelta de Sasuke fuera la mejor que podían recibir, Naruto dio media vuelta y se fue dando saltos sobre los tejados de las casas de vuelta al encuentro con Tsunade. Aunque estaba un poco alterado por haber tratado el tema con Sakura y haber descubierto sus intenciones sobre Sasuke y ella, la ansiedad por ver de nuevo a su amigo estaba ganando terreno dentro de él con mucha rapidez. Iba a ver a Sasuke. Era muy surrealista pensar que el "gran Uchiha" estaba en aquel momento en una celda, comenzando una pena tan larga. ¿En qué había estado pensando Sasuke?

¿Serían cinco años insuficientes o demasiados? ¿Podrían cambiarle? ¿Agriarle más el carácter?

_Si esa serpiente de mierda no le ha jodido suficientemente el cerebro, dudo que lo hagan unos días a la sombra._

Dudaba también de sus deseos de darle una paliza o recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, pero su pensamiento más poderoso era su preocupación por Sasuke. Aunque se hubiera convertido en su enemigo y los años de separación no pasaran en balde, ese lazo que les unía seguía fuerte entre ellos; lo sabía aún sin haberle visto. Naruto no necesitaba comprobar que Sasuke pensara lo mismo. Ya se lo haría entender y aceptar como fuera.

Vio a Tsunade nada más entrar. El vestíbulo ya estaba vacío y la calma de la calle parecía haberse colado en el edificio. Le comentó brevemente que Sakura había reaccionado bien y le recordó que no olvidara abordar el asunto con ella la mañana siguiente, porque con seguridad Sakura iba hacer como si no supiera nada.

En el piso inferior, en los oscuros calabozos, esperaban los ANBU de servicio. Uno de ellos sujetaba un pequeño quinqué para iluminar el pasillo que dividía los calabozos. El subterráneo estaba suficientemente ventilado, pero el olor a polvo y a humedad era imposible de ignorar. Las paredes de piedra de la estancia parecían muy fuertes, pero también muy antiguas.

Naruto no había visitado nunca ese lugar. Era difícil hacer más apreciaciones con aquella luz tan pobre y bajo aquella atmósfera inquietante.

_Quizá los reclusos de mayor pena estén recluidos en otro lugar, alejados de la Hoja... o quizá en un nivel inferior a este... _―pensaba mientras se internaba en el pasillo e intentaba ver a través de los barrotes.

Naruto escuchaba el silencio de aquel lugar con la piel de gallina. A pesar de no ser un sitio completamente indeseable, era un agujero. Supo que él no podría aguantar allí un día, y lamentó que su amigo tuviera que hacerlo durante cinco años.

Tsunade, tras encabezar el breve paseo por los corredores, se detuvo a tres metros de una celda, cuya puerta estaba cubierta por numerosos sellos. Hizo un gesto para señalarla, pero Naruto no necesitó la indicación porque había advertido un brillo entre los barrotes. Unos ojos rojos se iluminaron en la oscuridad con una elegancia felina.

― Quince minutos, Naruto. Bajaré a buscarte.

La Quinta ordenó que dejaran el quinqué en el suelo y apostó a los ANBU al final del pasillo. Pocos segundos después, el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en la distancia. Naruto ya se había acercado a la celda, intentando ver algo más que el camastro insinuado por la luz del quinqué y aquellos ojos centelleantes. La celda era estrecha pero profunda, y oscura como el fondo de un pozo. Los sellos adheridos a los barrotes robaban mucha visibilidad pero Naruto ya buscaba con la mirada la manera de dirigirse a Sasuke.

― ¿Sasuke...?

La sombra no se movió. Los iris rojos permanecían fijos como bombillas.

― Naruto –le respondió una voz grave y oxidada por la falta de utilización desde la oscuridad.

Naruto miró con recelo los sellos y metió la cabeza entre los barrotes. Notó una ligera capa de herrumbre entre los dedos al deslizar las manos por el panel de hierros.

― ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke?

Con un parpadeo el Sharingan desapareció. La silueta de Sasuke surgió poco a poco hasta que la luz lo iluminó por completo. De cara al pasillo, se sentó en el catre y miró a Naruto con la cabeza muy alta.

― Bien.

Naruto apretó la cabeza entre las barras, pero la piel tirante de las sienes y mejillas no pudo borrar su expresión de tristeza. Tensó la mandíbula. Tal y como estaban y sin conocimiento de la situación, resultaba difícil asegurar que quien estaba preso era Sasuke.

― Estúpido... por qué no te habrías quedado...

Sasuke miró detenidamente a su antiguo amigo.

― No me digas que has bajado hasta aquí para perder el tiempo con esas tonterías. Para eso no vale la pena despertarme.

Naruto decidió ignorarle.

― La vieja no está segura de tus motivos para volver, y yo necesito conocerlos para ayudarte. ¿Por qué has decidido volver? ¿Qué ha pasado?

― ¿De qué va todo esto? –preguntó Sasuke alzando brevemente la barbilla― ¿Es que tienes fijación conmigo y estás empeñado en perseguirme hasta verme donde quieres?

― Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de interceder para sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, imbécil. ¿Me haces el gran favor de decirme por qué cojones has vuelto? ¿Es... que quieres volver a Konoha para entrenarte aquí, como cuando empezó el Equipo Siete?

― No. Konoha no me interesa como lugar de entrenamiento.

― ¿Entonces? –preguntó Naruto, emocionado, encajando aún más la cabeza entre los barrotes estrechos, provocando una pequeña cascada de óxido― ¿Has venido por nosotros?

― No. Tengo otras cosas pendientes aquí.

― ¿Eso no podías haberlo pensado antes?

― No me fastidies. ¿A ti qué te importa? ¿Me vas a estar recordando las consecuencias de mis actos hasta que te mate?

Se escucharon algunos quejidos en las celdas contiguas, pero no se escuchó una voz más alta que otra.

― No he vuelto para quedarme. No te confundas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué has vuelto si no te vas a que dar?

― Konoha. –contestó Sasuke bajando la mirada hasta encararla con la panel de barrotes― Está dolida conmigo. No puedo ni quiero volver y hacer mi vida aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo he hecho para quedarme tranquilo. Me iré en cuanto haga lo que tengo que hacer.

― Tu hermano...

― Aún no. Pero lo haré.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Sasuke le había visto venir y había esquivado una pregunta implícita más importante: ¿Es que Sasuke tenía miedo de no salir vivo de aquel encuentro y poder volver a Konoha a hacer lo que debía hacer? No, no tenía sentido.

― Pero si estás aquí es porque has dejado a Orochimaru, ¿no? ¿Tiene él algo que ver con que tengas que…?

― Lo dejé hace tres años. Punto.

― ¿Tres? ¿Qué cojones has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

― Estás empezando a joderme con tanta pregunta.

― ¿Y qué quieres? ¡Hace sólo media hora que sé estás aquí! No termino de asimilarlo. Me parece increíble que esté hablando contigo y hayas hecho algo tan radical como entregarte a la Hokage. No parece que seas tú. Tú no lo habrías hecho.

― Ya. ¿Cómo... van las cosas por aquí?

― Todos estamos bien. No ha habido muchas novedades desde que te fuiste. Bueno, eso debe parecerme. ¿No te han dicho nada?

― No. Sólo viene a verme Tsunade y no hablamos de nadie. No sé qué pasa ahí fuera.

― Pues si hubieras oído algo, sabrías que me nombraron oyente del Consejo de la Hokage, que Sakura ha estado trabajando duro para entrar en la plantilla del hospital, que Kakashi sigue saliendo con nosotros de misión... Han pasado muchas pequeñas cosas –admitió.

― ¿Qué hay del sello de Sakura?

― ¿Qué hay de qué? ¿Te refieres a si ha pasado algo?

― Sí.

― Sakura está con nosotros, ya te lo he...

― Ya lo sé, idiota. Me acabas de decir que quiere trabajar en el hospital. Me refiero a qué ha pasado con las manifestaciones del sello.

― Ah, eso –susurró Naruto con desgana―. Sobrevive. Pasa algunas noches malas, pero hacemos lo que podemos. La mayoría de las noches, cuando no tengo que pasarme por la oficina de la vieja, la acompaño hasta que se duerme.

― ¿Hasta que se duerme?

― Sí.

Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, introduciendo las manos sobre las barras horizontales de la celda. Apuró hasta los hombros y cruzó los brazos por dentro.

― El sello de Sakura se activa mientras duerme. Ve cosas. Cosas raras. Ni siquiera ella sabe explicarme bien qué es lo que ve en sus pesadillas, pero dice que es horrible.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No había escuchado nada parecido en todo el tiempo que había vivido con Orochimaru. También era cierto que nadie que hubiera sido sellado había resistido a la llamada del sello más que unos pocos meses.

― Se despierta algunas noches, gritando, muerta de miedo. De las pocas cosas coherentes que dice, se podría sacar en claro que son unas pesadillas bastante... raras. Si trata con alguien que haya sufrido una experiencia especial, ella lo ve en sus pesadillas. Parece que, de alguna manera, el sello capta algo de las personas con las que se cruza. Cuando la sellaron, ella cobró el... "poder", llamémoslo así, de leer en los ojos de la gente. No me preguntes qué. Se queda grabado de alguna manera dentro de ella, aunque no advierta nada extraño, y lo vive mientras sueña. Lleva resistiendo todo este tiempo, mientras el sello se ha ido haciendo más fuerte, hasta el punto de que sueña con la gente que trata, aunque no hayan sufrido mucho. Para ella sigue siendo un engorro. Dice que no es agradable invadir la intimidad de la gente. Pero no lo puede evitar.

Naruto suspiró lentamente, bajando la vista. Su tono de voz se había ido apagando, hasta emular la pobre intensidad de la luz del quinqué.

― Sólo podría acabar con todo esto acudiendo a Orochimaru. Nada de lo que ha intentado Tsunade ha servido para neutralizar el sello. Al contrario. Sakura no deja de ver cosas. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Pero juro que el hijo de puta de tu maestro lo pagará –murmuró con rabia, mirando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha entornó los párpados. Se inclinó y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Dijo con aire ausente:

― También tengo una cuenta pendiente con Orochimaru.

Los ojos de Naruto mudaron la rabia por la sorpresa.

― Si no lo hago, me tendrá en sus manos, como Sakura.

Se escuchó algunos pasos acercarse y el frufrú de la ropa de los ANBU. Naruto comprobó que una luz alumbraba desde donde debía estar la puerta.

― Mierda, Tsunade está de camino. Escucha, Sasuke, probablemente no nos veremos hasta que cumplas tu condena, pero estaré esperándote allí fuera. Haré lo que pueda por ti en el Consejo.

― No espero que hagas nada.

― Pero lo haré. Me da igual lo que sea que tengas que hacer aquí. Todos estarán preparados para verte cuando salgas y las cosas serán muy distintas.

― Utiliza estos cinco años para mentalizarte de que no quiero quedarme aquí. Me duele la boca de repetirte las cosas.

― Tienes suerte de estar ahí dentro.

― Puedes estar seguro.

― ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –preguntó la voz de la Hokage al entrar en el cerco de luz.

― Algo así, pero parece que no ha pasado el tiempo ―contestó Naruto desencajando la cabeza de los barrotes―. Nos vamos a llevar mal siempre.

Sasuke se levantó y volvió a su rincón.

― Vete de una vez. Se ha acabado la visita.

― ¿Ves? –preguntó Naruto a Tsunade con una sonrisa― Es el mismo capullo de siempre –se separó de la celda y compuso una mueca hacia donde estaba el Uchiha― Cuídate, Sasuke.

Sasuke lo ignoró. Tsunade agarró el quinqué y se encaminó con Naruto por los pasillos. Los ANBU se aseguraron de que los sellos de la celda de Sasuke seguían en su sitio antes de acompañar a los visitantes a la salida. Naruto levantó la vista del suelo al ver los escalones que conducían a la salida.

― Tú crees que ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

― ¿Te parece que esté arrepentido?

― Bueno... Sasuke no es precisamente una persona de la que emane la comunicación a raudales... pero creo que está afectado. Tanto como para volver sabiendo que no va a quedarse –la puerta se cerró a su espalda y los ANBU volvieron a tomar posición frente a ella. Al sentirla custodiada por los miembros de la élite, cobró realismo el hecho de que Sasuke y él iban a permanecer en un lado distinto de la puerta durante mucho tiempo―. No puedo dejar que se vuelva a marchar.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la calle. Llovía, caía una buena tormenta. Tsunade guardó silencio, observando al joven.

― Concédele el derecho a hacer lo que crea que tiene que hacer. Si vuelve a marcharse y no se mete en más líos, Konoha no tendrá motivos para considerarlo un traidor.

Naruto negaba con la cabeza, mirando a la calle.

― No nos puede dejar otra vez. No me da la gana. Cambiaré las leyes de Konoha si hace falta para obligarle a volver.

― Ese tipo de leyes no pueden cambiarse –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa―. Aunque llegaras a ser el Hokage más sobresaliente de todos. Por defecto, las aldeas ocultas respetan algunas leyes comunes, y las referentes a los desertores son unas de ellas.

― Acuérdate de lo que te digo, vieja, Sasuke se queda. Diga lo que diga.

― Me alegra comprobar que estás tan entusiasmado como siempre. Espero que mañana te levantes con las mismas energías, porque tenemos una reunión con el Consejo a las siete.

Naruto se quedó blanco, la miró como si le acaba de decir que iba a meterlo en una celda.

― ¿A las siete? ¿Estás loca? ¡Ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo! ¡No tengo ni cuatro horas para llegar a casa, ducharme, cenar y recuperar el sueño!

― Así es la vida como hokage, ve acostumbrándote. Piensa que la lucha por Sasuke empieza mañana.

― ¡Sé perfectamente que no me dejarás hablar en el Consejo! ¡Soy oyente!

― Pues gánate el derecho a hablar. Espero que descanses –Tsunade dio un paso al frente antes de desaparecer como una sombra que se deslizaba en la oscuridad.

Naruto la imitó al tiempo que gritaba:

― ¡Cuando sea hokage pondré las reuniones a las siete de la tarde!

No tenía idea de que, siendo un simple chūnin, ya se estaba encargando de hundirse la espalda bajo el peso de las responsabilidades.

* * *

**¿Gusta? ¿Apesta? Deja tu impresión, ¡me ayudará a trabajar!**


End file.
